


Harry Potter-Lee

by Lifejumper123



Category: Gods and Generals, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Army, Civil War, Comfederate Army, Confederate, Confederate Harry, Confederate States, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry loyal to Virginia, Harry raised by Robert Lee, History Changed, Honks, Intelligent Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Military Harry, Molly Weasley Bashing, Political Harry, Ron Bashing, Second War with Voldemort, Smart Harry, Soul Bond, Time Travel, War, succession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifejumper123/pseuds/Lifejumper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Voldemort comes to kill the Potters, James and Lily make a decision to activate a ritual to send Harry to past. so that he can be ready for his destiny. But not knowing that they started something that will change the Wizarding World and Muggle World at the sametime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In a small House in Godric's Hallow, England; a couple was having a talk that would change the world forever. A talk that would change the course of the future. They at first thought that it was a bad idea, and that it would make the situation they are dealing with worse, but after a few talks and events that happened in the recent past, now they began to talk about and make a final decision that will be the turning point of the war; they are now dealing with now.

The couple was in the kitchen discussing about the subject, while having dinner.

"Lily, are you sure?" asked a man that has hair as black as ebony that was kind of messy, glasses, and hazel eyes.

"Yes, James. I'm sure. Just think on what will happen if Voldemort finds us and Harry survives, what will happen to him, if we're dead? I trust Sirius, but I know Dumbledore will put Harry with Petunia and whale of a husband; even if it's against our wishes. Then Harry won't know how to protect himself and go up against Voldemort and kill him once and for all.", said his wife, who has hair that is as red as a rose, emerald colored eyes, and a beautiful face, that is flawless.

James thought about it for a minute, and said, "your right, if Harry was put with the Dursley's, he wouldn't be happy and I want our son to be happy when he raised by someone that will care for our son, even if he/she is in the past. I don't even care what they are, as long that they care for Harry as much as we do."

His wife smiled, as she was happy to be married to her husband. She walked to him, until her face was about half a foot from his and kissed him hard.

When they parted, she whispered in his head, "I'll get the ingredients for the ritual ready, that way it will be ready if Voldemort comes, Harry will be sent to safety eminently."

She spun around and walk to her potion ingredients cabinet that is located in her room.

While James smiled at the intelligence of his beautiful wife. She always knew on how to solve a problem. He just hopes that they didn't send their son into a timeline where a bloody conflict likes the one their facing right now, if Voldemort comes.

* * *

 

September 24, 1848

Arlington, Virgina, U.S.A

In a large white mansion, a woman with blue eyes and black hair was sitting in the library reading, while her husband was upstairs asleep soundly, after returning to visit for a few days on leave of the American Army. Which he deserved after about 21 long months of fighting in the War in Mexico, he finally has a break now. She missed her husband, it was lonely for her to raise their 7 children (They didn't have any slaves, her father was the one that has the slaves.); while he was fighting deep into Mexico from Veracruz to Mexico City.

She was proud of her Husband's accomplishments; he rose to a higher rank than she saw before he left to the war. Now, he's back and here for the time being. She couldn't think of anything better than having him as a husband. He is always wonderful, ever since she knew him at childhood.

She yawned as she closed the book she was reading.

" _Oh, God. I'm so sleepy; it's time I go to bed."_ She thought, as she walked slowly out of the library and reached the entrance hall, which is near the main staircase.

As she passed the large double door, she heard a loud, "BANG." it had sounded as if a canon had gone off nearby.

She rushed to the door, and opened it; she looked around the front yard and saw nothing that looked like a battle was happing. She began to be confused; she swore that she heard a loud bang not long ago. At first she thought she was hearing things, until she heads the sounds of a baby giggling at the porch. She looked down below her; she saw a basket with a baby inside it that has the most beautiful Green eyes, she has ever seen, a little black hair, and a scar that shaped like lighting that had also blood on it. On the side of the basket she saw a letter on it, with " **TO WHOEVER GETS THIS** "on it.

She grabbed the letter to see if she can find out why was the baby here. She broke the seal that closed it, and then opened it as she read the letter.

_To Whoever Gets This Letter_

_Your probably wondering why you found a baby abounded in your house. To be truthful, he's not really abounded, he was sent to you; so that he can be raised by someone who will care for in the past. If you my baby found in a time before 1981 then the ritual I did has succeeded. The reason is because there is a Dark Lord in my time that has been starting a war against the British Ministry of Magic, Muggle-Borns, and is basically winning, because the Ministry doesn't know how to fight._

_Then before our Son was born, a prophecy was made saying that my son is the only one who can destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort (If it's true, then Harry will have some kind of mark). It is most likely me and my Husband have not survive, once you receive Harry. We ask that you teach Harry how to defend himself when he has to come back to his timeline, but that will be when his magic has matured. Once his magic has matured, it is important that he sent back to his original timeline. So he stop Voldemort, because it is likely is still alive looking for Harry in his timeline._

_We ask is that you and your family take care for our son (his name is Harry James Potter), and look after him, until his Magic Matures (You should know if he starts to glow). When he does, give him the necklace in the basket that is under the blankets and have him say, "There is no place like home."_

_We hope that we have left our son, in good hands._

_Signed by_

_Lily and James Potter_

She couldn't believe what this letter is saying, this baby is from the future and that he's a wizard. She knew about the existence of Wizards from her husband; who's a Squib. He had told about a little thing called a time turner, but he never told her about the ability to go back more than 100 years in the past. But what got in her mind was that this child needs a home, until his magic matures. She grabbed the basket with Harry (Who went to sleep, after feeling tired), and turned around and jumped when she saw that her husband was behind her.

He was in his bed clothes, and saw what she had in her hand, and asked, "Maratha, what are you ok, I thought I heard a loud canon go off?"

"Yes, Robert. I'm fine. But what you heard was this child being sent to use from the future. I think you should read this letter that came with the child, before you ask more." She said, as she gave the letter that she still had in her hand to husband.

Her husband slowly read the letter, each word made him more and more shocked. When his face went as shocked as it can go.

He looked up at his wife and said, "Mary, do you think that it's a good idea? To raise a child that is from the future? There is the possibility of us getting into big trouble."

"Yes, Robert. We have to, the couple that sent the boy to us sacrificed they're lives for him to live and be prepared for his coming future." Mary scowled.

"But Mary, are you sure that we can handle another child, we already 7 kids. I will be harder for us and how are we to teach him how to fight, while I'm busy in the army?" Robert asked, still worried.

"I'm sure we can come up with something, when the time comes. Now, we have to take care of little Harry as if he is our own son." Mary said, holding baby Harry in her arms, who was asleep and quiet.

"And what about when we have to tell him that we're not his real parents, how will he react?" her husband questioned.

"That is something, we will have to discuss for another time, so either you're with me or someone is sleeping in the old rocking chair, tonight in the cold night." His wife threatens with fire in her eyes glaring at him.

Robert sighed; he could tell that his wife is serious. He had known her for many years and can tell when she's serious with those fire-burning eyes that are glaring at him.

He nodded, as his wife said, "Good, now. I'm going to put him in Milly's Infant bed, you go back to sleep and tomorrow we can tell the kids, during breakfast about little Harry."

Robert nodded and said, "Alright, then I guess that it's better for him to be raised by us than a family that hates anything to deal with magic, one could imagine what could happen if someone rose by that kind of people."

His wife smiled and kissed him in the cheek, as she climbed up stars with little Harry. Smiling to have another child in her life. While her husband sighed, he thought 7 crazy kids running around were enough, now 8. He was pretty sure that by the time Harry turns 17, he would go white and really old, older than his actual age.

He went to back up the stairs, dragging himself to bed, while his wife was tending to Harry.

Before he fell asleep, he thought of one thing.

" _8 is enough, no more."_


	2. Harpers Ferry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes through training and experiences his first Military like duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT HARRY POTTER / GODS AND GENERALS

October 17, 1859

In a Forest off Arlington, Virginia, an 11 year old with glasses that are Rectangular shaped, hair that is as black as ebony, Emerald eyes, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, Tall about 4 ft 7in (a little too tall for an average 11 year old, though the shocking thing is looked like a 14 years old.), wearing a three-piece suit with rounded collar, lapel peaks, and round frilled open collar. He was holding a musket with its barrel facing up at the sky; he looked at his target in front of him (Which is a small tree with a red circle.)

He pulled out a paper cartridge out of his left pocket, and tears the top of the cartridge with his teeth. He slowly pours the powder that was in the Paper Cartridge down the barrel. Then he pulled out the bullet or mostly called the "minie ball", which is also inside the Paper Cartridge, and placed it inside the barrel, the tip pointing up. He pulled out the ram rod and ram the bullet down a few times; placed it back in its holder and pulled the hammer back, then placed a Percussion Cap on the spot below the hammer.

He then held the Musket to his shoulder, aiming at the red circle on the tree. He carefully aimed at the red circle, breath slowly and holding the musket still. As he took another small breath, he pulled the trigger, where the hammer hit the percussion cap and ignited the gun powder, launching the bullet to the target. The boy didn't see if he hit his target, while he fixed his bayonet onto his musket. He gave a yell and charge to the tree with speed as fast as a bullet. His Bayonet impacted the red circle, right at the right of the red circle.

He pulled the bayonet out of the tree and saw the hits he got on the tree. The bullet hit right at the center of the circle. The boy marveled at his accuracy. As he heard the sound of clapping behind, he turned around and saw his farther clapping.

With a Black beard, Grey eyes, a Brown jacket, and a Brown leather hat.

"Good work, James." His father cheered, as he is son smiled. His father always called him James, he given a different named for his Brothers and Sisters.

"Thanks Dad." James replied. Happy to have him as his father.

"I noticed that you hit the circle to your right intentionally, may I ask why?" His father asked, curiously.

"Because even though I hit the tree in the middle with the Bullet, there is a possibility that if it was an enemy soldier that he survives the bullet and so he would have time to shoot meet with a pistol as I reload to shoot the next enemy soldier; but if I bayonet stab him in his left, I would be stabbing him in the heart and then he would die instantly.", James explained.

His father chuckled, "Yes, your right. Good work, Son. I can see you have a good future head with those tactics in the Army."

James smiled.

"Come on, James. Let's head back to the house, or else your Mother will hit me again with the broomstick. I maybe in the army for many victorious years, but your mother am someone you never want to get angrily."

As the faced the direction of the mansion, a man in an Army Uniform, riding a white horse heading towards them.

As he stopped in front of his father, he said, "Colonel Lee, your order by President Buchanan to head to Harpers Ferry, to stop a raid lead by John Brown, who has captured the Armory there."

"Very well, just let me bring my son home and put in my uniform, and I will be there as soon as I can.", James's father said.

"There isn't time, Colonel. The President wants you there now, you'll have to bring your son with you." the man on the horse explained.

"Very well. Harry?"

Harry looked up at his father.

"I'm not going to argue with you, so you'll come with me."

Harry smiled, as he knew he would get his first experience in war, though it really isn't a war, just a situation.

Then his father turned to the man in the horse, and said, "I want you to inform my wife about the situation and that James will be coming with me. I'll bring him back home, as soon as it is over."

"Yes, Colonel." The man said as he rode to the Mansion.

"Come on, James."

Harry nodded, as he followed his father to horse's that was tied to a Tree. Harry got on "Traveler", his favorite horse, whose is as brown as mud; while his father got on "Lucy", who is as white as snow. Harry had learned how to ride a horse since he was 5, so he knew how to ride. Harry was still smiling as they were riding to Harper's Ferry, knowing that he would experience seeing a battle for the first time.

October 18, 1859

The next morning, after non-stop horse riding and marching James, his father, and the division of Marines behind them, finally made it to Harpers Ferry. It was about 58 miles, but it was hard to go through the forest to take a short cut with Foot Soldiers, the road to Harpers Ferry goes to many towns and would take longer. Though Harry was tired, he couldn't wait to see the battle that was to come. Harry could see the town from high up in the Loudoun Heights. There was a bridge that connected to the town through the Shenandoah River in front of him; to his far right was a railroad bridge that connects the town over the Potomac River.

He could the ruins of what James guessed was a Cotton Factory, since he saw a Cotton Mill near it. At the Potomac River side of the town, he could see shots being fired at a small engine's house. The windows were all barred up; the town's citizens were surrounding the small engine house. So James had guessed that is where John Brown is hiding at. The town's people had guns, pitchforks, hammers, anything that can kill a human being.

"Come on, we still have to get the town." His father ordered to him and the Marines behind them.

They hurried to the bridge over the Shenandoah River, as they crossed it; they were greeted by Town for coming in this troublesome time. People were cheering them and welcoming them. Harry was a little happy, but he was anxious to see the coming battle.

Then they came up a couple of men, one had a brown leather hat, while the other had a long white beard.

"Good evening, Colonel Lee. I'm John Marks.", said the one with the hat, "The man with the white beard is my uncle William Marks. We're the commanders of the militia stationed here."

"Good evening, Commanders. You already know who I am, but let introduce my youngest son. His name is Harry James Lee. He about 15, he wants to join the army when he's older, so I thought about bringing him here." Colonel Lee introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lee.", John said, shaking Harry's hand.

"What's the situation so far?" Harry's father asked.

"Sir, we managed to trap John Brown in that engine house, he has hostages in that engine house, and one of them is Colonel Washington. The mayor is dead along with a few other citizens of the town. we managed to kill some Brown's men, but Brown is still shooting and has plenty of ammo from capturing the Armory yesterday, which we forced him out.", William explained.

"Yes, we will have send out a truce; to see if Brown will surrender, if not then Lt. Israel Greene will lead the marines to storm the Engine House. But if you like that role? Then, I do not mind…"

"No, sir. You can. Most of the Militia is tired and can't go on for now." said John.

"Very well." His father said instructed to a marine, "send a flag of truce to Brown ask him to surrender and if he doesn't the Marines will storm the Engine House."

"Yes, Colonel Lee." replied the Marine.

"James.", his father called.

"Yes, Dad?" James asked.

"You are to help guard the Railroad Bridge at the Potomac River, take a Company of Marines with you." His father ordered.

"Yes, Sir." James replied.

"Colonel Lee, Are you sure that is a good idea to send your son with a Company marines to the railroad bridge, the Engine House is about a block away? He's about 15, a little too young for that kind of duty." asked William.

"Mr. Marks, I assure you that my son is up to the duty and that he will have no trouble handling It.", James's father explained.

"Yes, Dad. I can handle it.", James said, though he was a little said that he wouldn't see any action.

"Good, 5th Maryland Marines Company follow James to the bridge." His Father ordered.

"Yes, sir." said the Captain in charge of the Company.

"5th Maryland, Forward… March.", James ordered, as he rode on Traveler to the bridge.

The Company slowly marched following James to the Bridge.

An hour later

Harry was disappointed; he still didn't get any action as he was guarding the Bridge. About 20 minutes ago, a truce was sent to John Brown to surrender or be stormed by Marines. Brown determined of whatever his goal is, refused. So Brown got surrounded by Marines, right now the Marines are now trying to ram the door down to get in. The battle was over right away, and Harry only saw the only shoots fired were when he arrived.

He didn't want to argue about it, because his Father once told him that a soldier always does his duty, even if it isn't what they wanted. So he decided to let it go and hope the opportunity for another fight to come.

"Son?" He heard his father call for him.

He turned around saw his dad, and said, "Yes, Dad?"

"I know you're not happy of guarding the bridge, even though it was near the Engine House; but let me tell you why?", his father said, "There could have been a chance that Brown would have escaped to the railroad Bridge, and straight to you."

That made James feels a little better that there could have been a possibility that Brown would have tried to escape here, and would run into him. Though he realized it would have been better that he was captured at the Engine House, or else more lives would be lost. Then James thought about it, it was probably better that the fight didn't come his way.

"Yes, sir


	3. Devotion to a State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James answers a call to his beloved state as the Civil War comes closer to Virginia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/GODS AND GENERALS.

In April of 1861 in Lexington, Virginia you could see students of a Military Institute drilling outside of the Institute, while wearing gray uniforms and bronze straps with medals. While inside of the Institute you could see in one of the classrooms, a teacher was talking to his students with disappointment. He had a long beard, a mustache that touched the beard, blue eyes, and a face that shows that one must not mess with him. Unless they want to suffer the consequences.

"Gentlemen", he said with a stern tone," if you are going to succeed at this institution then you have one common goal. To learn your lesson, if you're energies elsewhere and you will not either with me or in your career is as military officers. I had hoped that with the proper grasp of the artillery principles that I have laid before you today that you would learn to apply these principles with a great effectiveness in your own field experiences but since only Cadet Lee managed to cto grasp these principles. "He looked around at each student with disappointment, except 13 year old Cadet Lee (who actually looks like about 18 years old).

"I am forced to conclude that I must repeat the lesson tomorrow, word for word." He said. As the other cadets showed shocked faces that almost all of them dropped their jaws to their desks, as he repeated," Word for Word."

While Cadet Lee was happy, he studied hard to pass the lesson as he also learned from his father. He has only been here for a few months and now he's doing amazing. He still wondered how his father managed to get him here, all he had to do was send a letter to a congressman to get some support. Though the only problem he had at the Institute was that some the other cadets at the Institute were insulting him and calls him names like: Jamie Lee, Know It All, Young Blue Light, etc. usually when Maj. Jackson(who they also call him Old Blue Light, Old Fool, Old Jack, etc.) wasn't looking during class or after class. Though James Lee had no problem with it and ignored it, knowing that one day they would be under his command and regret it. He won hurt them or worse, just give them positions that they wouldn't like.

Though not too much during the time of war, because in order to win a battle the Army one commands must be loyal to their ranking higher officers. That was one of the lessons his father has taught him, who is in Washington for some reason, right now. His father didn't say why though, he assumed that it had something to do with the newly formed Confederate States of America that is at war with the United States.

But before he could think more about it, he heard the yell of the "Secession" coming from the outside. He could tell everyone else heard it, because the rest of the cadets went up to the window to see what was going on. While James walked to Maj. Jackson, who was looking from the window as James joined him and watched as he saw what was going on. Outside of the Institute, you could see a group of people: professors, staff, and even cadets were crowding around the flagpole that that was flying the Stars And Stripes. They kept yelling "Secession" as they got closer and closer to the flagpole, then one of the cadets lowered the Stars And Stripes down to the ground as one of the cadets played tug-of-war with another cadet over the flag.

"Class dismissed." Maj. Jackson announced as a different flag was hoisted on the flagpole. James took note of the flag that was hoisted. They had nine white stars in a circle formation in the middle of a blue square at the upper left of the flag, while the remaining part of the flag had three Horizontal bars: the first red, the second White, and the last Red again. James recognizes the flag as the Confederate flag, also called The Bars and Stars. The crowd cheered when the flag flew proudly on the flagpole.

James tried to look away, trying to not believe that the war would come here to his native State. But he knew that he was wrong, because Virginia was what he and his father called as well as many people up north," Cotton States". Which are states that have the institution of slavery, which is what powers the high production of the cotton industry. James and his father always had a distaste for slavery. It is a curse that ruins a nation, is what causes the pain in separations of families that had done no wrong.

Though he knew that other people had different ideas about slavery, thinking that God had made Negroes (or in James opinion African-Americans) in slavery and that ending slavery was an insult to God. James disagreed, thinking that people misunderstood the Bible, like people misunderstood about witchcraft. He could give a good example about the subject: Salem, Massachusetts; which is known for its witch trials (Which none of the people killed were Witches. Just people were pointing fingers at people before the United States was formed and is still dealing with its humiliation, today.

"Cadet Lee?" He heard someone called.

James turned around away from the window and saw that it was Maj. Jackson that called for him.

"Yes?" James said with a salute.

Maj. Jackson saluted back as he said," mind if you have a walk with me, I wish to talk to you about something?"

James blinked for a minute wondering what Maj. Jackson wanted to talk about and said," no, sir. I have no problem with that."

"Good, follow me ", Maj. Jackson said.

James nodded, and follows him as they walked outside; they could still see the crowd cheering and kept yelling "Secession" as the Bars and Stars were flying proudly. James could tell that the possibility that the war would come to Virginia had affected the Major, because he swore that he saw a frown on the Majors face as he kept staring at the new flag, then he stopped as he heard a person that called for his name. James turned the same time as the Major to see who it was.

"Sir." Major said as he saluted, as James saluted to. Even though he didn't know the teacher.

The teacher saluted back as he walked closer to Maj. Jackson talk to him.

"Major, listen to them." He said pointing to the crowd with a paleface that had a couple of tears," the leaders of our intellectual future, screaming for the destruction of our nation."

"Sir, President Lincoln raising the troops." Maj. Jackson replied.

James nodded, agreeing with the Major. He read about that on the Richmond Times, where Pres. Lincoln requested a total of 75,000 volunteers to suppress the Confederate States. Many states agreeing to, but Virginia and a few other southern states refused to. James didn't sign up in any state up north, because 1: He was too young to, 2: He wasn't sure that his father would approve, and 3: There was no doubt that Virginia would secede from the union and join the Confederacy. The third problem was the one that convinced him not to enlist.

"I... I will not stay in a place, where my students dishonor their country's flag. Major, I'm leaving for Pennsylvania tomorrow." The teacher said.

"War is the sum of all evils, but all I know and all I have is to the service to my home, my country." Maj. Jackson pointed out.

That shocked James, as that made his final decision even though he already made it, but it convinced him even more. As he would not want to fight against the Major, he considered the Major as a second father. No, he would not fight with the union. He would fight with the Confederacy, with the Major. He hoped that his father would understand.

"Your country, Thomas?" The teacher said shocked," your country, my country is all one. Is all one Thomas, all one."

He sighed as he walked away, obviously to pack up for his new home in Pennsylvania.

James felt sorry for the poor guy, as Maj. Jackson said," Cadet Lee?"

James turned around and answered," yes, sir?"

"What do you plan to do, if Virginia secedes and joins the Confederacy?"

James blinked for a second answered," Sir, I plan to join Virginia, until my dying day."

Maj. Jackson smiled and said," good, I'll be happy to know that I will be fine alongside you for Virginia."

"Thank you, sir. It is an honor to fight alongside you as well." James said as he saluted to Maj. Jackson.

Maj. Jackson saluted as he looked at his watch," you best be hurrying to the train station, you're train that takes you back to Arlington leaves in about 30 minutes."

James nodded as he remembered that gets to visit his family today for next 3 days, as he said," Thanks you sir, please give my compliments to Mrs. Jackson."

Maj. Jackson nodded as James left to the train station faster than a speeding bullet.

* * *

It took about four hours for the Train to reach Arlington, because it had to stop at Richmond first to pick up more passengers and then head to Arlington. James was wiped after the long trip and couldn't wait to reach home. He missed his Brothers, Sisters, Mother, and Father. He hasn't seen them since Christmas season, he rubbed his eyes. It had hurt him to leave his Family, now he was back to stay for the night and then return to the Institute. Though he didn't mind one bit, at least he'd get the chance to meet his family again.

He stepped out of the carriage that picked him up from Train Station, as the carriage stopped near the house. James walked up to the driver and gave him a Double Eagle coin ($20 in gold), as he also said, "thank you."

The Carriage driver nodded and left to back to downtown Arlington, As James walked to the front porch. He knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds for the door to open. Which slowly did to show that it was one of his Brothers, Robert E. Lee Jr., though he and most of his family call him Rob. He had brown hair as his mother, grey eyes, and a kindly face.

"James, it's so good to see you. Mom's going to be excited." Rob said as he hugged James.

James smiled as he hugged his brother back, as he said, "It's good to see you too, brother. How's Mom doing anyway?"

"She's doing better, though she's been missing you.", Rob answered.

James smiled, happy to know that his mother was okay. It was only a few years ago that his mother had to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. James couldn't help, but worry about his mother. She had never been the same person after that. Luckily she had the company of James's for Sisters: Mary, Anne, Eleanor, and Mildred. He missed them as well, while he was at VMI.

"Are the others here?" James asked.

Rob smiled and said," yes, and even fathers here; he just got home."

James smiled even more; he hasn't seen his father since he left to VMI. Now he couldn't wait to see him.

"Where is he?" James asked.

"I think he's in the Dining Room, we were just about to have dinner. We know that you were coming or mom would have waited for you."

"It's okay, besides I wanted to surprise mother anyway." James said.

Rob as he said," you're going to drive mom crazy one of these days."

"Alright, but hope that mom doesn't burst your eardrums." Rob replied with a smirk. As he turned around and led James to the Dining Room.

James absolutely missed the place, as he passed all the beautiful paintings that his mother made. She did a really good job on them; they were so amazing that you would feel as if you were part of the paintings. He passed one that his mother had painted of him and his father in one picture when he was about 7 years old, all the pretty colors on it gave him a big smile. James absolutely love them, he couldn't paint as good as his mother. Though painting isn't his thing, but it did give them some good inspiration.

"Rob son, who was it?" James heard a very familiar voice in the Dining Room.

"Well father, it is our very own Harry James Lee.", Rob answered, as he and James walked into the Dining Room.

James saw that all the rest of his brothers and sisters were at the Dining Table at the left and right sides, while at the back he saw both his mother and father there as well.

He smiled as he said," Hello everyone, sorry that I didn't tell you that I was coming home."

"It's no problem, James." Said Anne (his youngest sister), who was as tall as James, Blue eyes, Black hair, and in a very beautiful White Dress; as she went up to hug James.

"Yeah, Shrimp. Nothing to worry about, except mother of course." Said William Henry Fitzhugh Lee, his second oldest brother. He looked almost like his father, only with Brown hair, Brown beard that was as long as his father's, and Brown Mustache that touched to the beard, and was about 29 years old.

"In case, if you forgotten William, that I'm right here." Said a very stern voice.

William winced and went pale, as James turned to the voice; as his Emerald Green eyes looked into a pair of Blue eyes that James swore he saw fire in them.

"Um… Hi mom." James said with a small smile.

James's Mother glared even harder at James as she said," Young Man, if you were coming home. How come you didn't at least send a telegraph?"

" Because I wanted to surprise you, Mother.", James answered with a very large smile.

While most of his brothers and sisters groaned , as this isn't the first time he tried to surprise his mother. While his father was trying not to laugh, as his mother yelled so loud that it could be heard all the away at Washington.

"HARRY JAMES LEE, THIS IS NOT FUNNY. YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF SURPRISE AND THAT I WOULD HAVE MADE YOUR FAVORITE MEALS FOR DINNER, IF YOU HAD SENT ME A TELEGRAPH. I BET THAT YOU LOVE TORTURING ME LIKE THAT. NOW SIT DOWN AND EAT DINNER WITH US. "

James quickly sat down at a chair next to Rob, as he put some Mashed Potatoes and a piece of Stake on his plate. While he watched his mother calmed down, as his father talked to her about something. James looked away as he began eating his Stake, knowing that he must talk to his father after dinner.

Then he heard Anne asked his father," Dad?"

" Yes, Anne?", He replied.

" How was it that Washington and what did Pres. Lincoln wanting you for?"

" Well, he offered me to the rank of Major General of the Union Army to quell the rebellion in the South."

Then came the sound of dropped Forks and Spoons, as though looks of shocked faces came from everyone else in the Dining Room, including James.

" But doesn't he know the possibility that Virginia will be seceding and join the Confederacy?", James asked.

" Yes, but he doubts it will happen along with the other Cotton States.", His Father answered.

James huffed, obviously President Lincoln doesn't understand the picture of the Southern States. He doesn't hate President Lincoln, it was just that he didn't think that President Lincoln was up to the challenge. He could understand the president's belief to slavery, it was just that the South was too independent on it. James believed that to end slavery was to make the South less independent enough , where the South is as industrialized as the North. There the South would have no need to keep slavery.

"And what did you say to the offer, Dad?" George Washington Curtis Lee asked, who was the oldest of James's Brothers. He had a Black Mustache, a clean chin, Brown hair, and Ocean Blue eyes that matched his mother's.

"I said no, because I could not stand knowing that if I accept the offer that I would be fighting against my home state. Then I sent my resignation to the Army and sent my enlistment to the Confederate Government; and now the Virginia Legislator wishes for me to be at the State Capitol tomorrow afternoon.", His father answered.

" Why?", James asked, curiously.

" I have no idea, yet.", His father answered.

James nodded, as he was a little bit happy to know that he is going to be fighting on the same side as his father against the Union.

" James?", Asked Eleanor Agnes Lee, who is like 20-year-old copy of her mother.

" Yes?", James applied, as he finished his Stake.

" How was it at VMI?", She asked, with a smile.

" Amazing, I managed to pass the Artillery Principles today with flying colors and the only one to pass the exam.", James answered.

" That's great, it will come in handy when you join the military.", His father answered with a smile.

" The Confederate Military?", James asked.

" If you want to, then yes.", His father answered.

" Dad?", James asked.

" Yes?", His father replied.

" I was thinking about joining the Confederate Army right now, but I won't join without your permission. Is it okay?"

Then came the long silence again, as everyone stared at James. While James was wondering what he'd did.

As his mother said," But you're too young to join!"

" If that's true, mother; then am I too young to be in VMI, right now. Dad, you said yourself, that I look like that I could be about 18. So I could fool the recruiters thinking that I'm of age.", James replied back with a kind voice. As his mother realized that she had nothing to say back.

" Robert, can I talk to you for a minute?", His mother asked.

Robert nodded, as he followed his wife to the library. While leaving their confused Sons and Daughters in the Dining Room.

" James, are you sure this is what you want to do?", Anne asked, very concerned.

" Yes, this is what I want to do. I want to devote myself to the duty of my state.", James answered.

" But James, I know you already pointed this out. Though your 13 years old, 13 year olds, like you, should be chasing around skirts. Not fighting wars!" Said Mildred, who is about 15 years old, brown hair that touches her shoulders, Grey eyes , and a flawless face.

"Well, I'm not like an ordinary 13-year-old. I'm different." James replied.

"But what if you don't live through this war?" George asked, trying to persuade James.

"Then it is an honor to die for my state, as I do not fear the death of myself. As God has set my time of death."

Everyone bowed their heads, as they knew that they couldn't change James's mind.

Then Anne asked," James will you at least promise to write to us when you can? "

James nodded, as the sound of knocking on the Front Door was heard.

Rob told everyone that he'll get it, as he went to answer it.

* * *

While in the library, Mary Curtis Lee stared out at the window watching the beautiful stars that filled the night sky. As the moon was at its full stage. She kept staring with tears running down her eyes, as she felt a pair of hands touched her shoulders. She looked up and smiled, as she saw the handsome face of her husband.

She then frown as she said," oh, Robert. I don't want to lose James or any of our children in this war. Especially when James is supposed to return to his time where he belongs in about God knows when. If he is killed in the war, then the world will fall into the hands of that Dark Lord …what's his name…Moldemort...Goldemort…Voldemort, who killed James's real parents and what will they say? Since we only taught him Muggle Warfare and not Magical. Especially since we blocked this magic, so that he won't go to any Magical Schools or else the Union Magical Department will discover that he's not from this time period and do God knows what. We only know that the blocks are breaking and that his Magical Core is getting stronger as he ages. What are we going to do, Robert?"

Robert looked deep into his wives beautiful blue eyes as he replied," we let him join in the war. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, but you and I both know that we can't stop them from joining. All we can do is pray to God that his magic matures quickly. When it does, we tell him the truth."

"And will he react, when we tell him that we aren't his real parents?" Mary asked, with even more tears running down her eyes.

"All we can do is hope that he understands and is happy about It.", her husband answered.

Mary smiled, as her husband gave a kiss to her cheek; as the sound of knocking came from the Library Door.

"Come in.", Robert said to whoever was at the other side of the door.

He heard the sound of the door opening, as he saw that it was James. He walked up to his parents with a small smile and a telegram in his hand.

His father noticed it and asked," what is it, James?"

James handed his father telegram, as his father adjusted his glasses. As he read out the whole telegram.

_To: Cadet Harry James Lee_

_You are to report to the Institute by tomorrow afternoon (though later than one o'clock) to be joining with the Corps Cadets to help with the training of the Provision Army for defense of the Commonwealth of Virginia. Note: You must be in uniform, when you arrive._

_Superintended Smith_

Robert closed his eyes, as he knew that the decision was now made; there was no turning back, now. James is going to join in the war. He only hoped that this war would be over quick and that James would survive. He could tell that his wife was thinking the same thing as she had even more tears in her eyes.

"James." He said.

"Yes, Dad?" James asked.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Because I'll see if I can pull you out of VMI." His father asked, looking into James's eyes.

"Yes, father. This is what I want to do; I want to defend my home and state. Just as you are, father." James answered.

Robert nodded sadly, as he said," very well, but I want you to promise me three things."

"Yes?" James asked.

" 1. I want you to be very careful, 2. Not to do any heroes stuff, and 3. After this war is over, I want you to resign and live a different life, if possible."

James stared for a minute and then nodded.

"Good, you might want you to get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day.", His father said.

James nodded, as he left to his bedroom to get some sleep. While his parents stayed in the library for a little bit more, knowing that he was never going to be the same person after this war and that they couldn't get him away from it.


	4. Manassas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry experiences his first Military engagement in order to defend his beloved Virginia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/GODS AND GENERALS.

July 21, two months after James last seen his family back at Arlington, James shivered as he knew that soon he would experience his first taste of battle. He knew that this battle with either protect Virginia and the Confederacy from the Yankees or mean the end of the war and the Confederacy's independence. It was no doubt that the Confederate Army of the Potomac (led by Gen. Beauregard) was outnumbered a little bit, even with the reinforcements from Winchester. But that never scared James; as he and Col. Jackson (which is kind of like the equivalent of a Major in the Confederate Army) knew that is not the size of the Army that matters, but the discipline of the Army is what wins today.

Things happened so quick for James, after leaving his family at Arlington. he had returned to VMI, and then Corps cadets was sent to a camp near Richmond(the new capital of the Confederacy) for recruiting new regiments and training them. Though when they arrived at the camp, James was given the rank of Captain and was made an Adjutant to Col. Jackson, along with a Capt. Pendleton. James didn't know much about him, but he did know that his father is a Rev. Pendleton, who is also in charge of the four howitzers of the brigade. Though James didn't think about it much, because when he heard that his father was made in charge of the Citizen Army of Virginia it had shocked James so much that he almost fainted.

James couldn't help, but be proud of his father. As he knew that he would be seeing him more often. Though he did send a letter of congratulations to his father, he still wrote to his other family members Arlington. As he knew that if he didn't, he would get an angry letter from his mother. Though he did write a letter that would be sent to his family, if he were to die at this battle near Manassas Junction.

James stopped thinking of everything, as he followed (as he rode on Traveller, who his father sent him as a good luck present) Col. Jackson, and Capt. Pendleton (who were also on horseback) with Col. Jackson's other adjutants, Across the forest near Henry House Hill to where the brigade was standing at attention and waiting for the order to move forward and take part of the battle that was already happening.

James could hear the noise of muskets firing, cannons and howitzers firing, and the yell of soldiers both sides at the other side of the forest. James swore that it sounded like as if hell was let loose. He tried to not think about the battle too much, as he remembered the promise he made to his father. But it didn't mean he would try to die for his state, His beautiful Virginia that he loves so much as much just Col. Jackson does.

He looked up to the sky and said softly with his VMI hat on his chest, "O mighty father with your hands, I commend my spirit and pray that you be on our side as we fight on this field to protect the loves and places that we so dearly keep in our hearts."

He heard voices behind him say," Amen."

He turned around and saw Col. Jackson, Capt. Pendleton, and Dr. McGuire (the brigades field Doctor) with their hats on their left side of the chest's and their heads now down with their eyes closed, he saw the same thing with a few of the men of the brigade.

"Capt. Lee, thank you for that prayer. As many men in the brigade need it to warm up their hearts." Col. Jackson said to James with a tear in his eye.

James nodded, as Col. Jackson gave the order for the brigade to move forward. The men slowly marched up the hill to the top of Henry House Hill with hearts of steel, some were nervous; but had some courage in them. As they reached to the top of the hill, they could see the battle going on. Lines of men both Confederate and Union firing at each other with muskets and cannons. Bodies littered the land below them at Matthews Hill straight ahead. James pulled out his binoculars as Col. Jackson did the same, while Capt. Pendleton had good eyes and recognized one of the brigades at Matthews Hill.

"That's Gen. Bee's brigade." He said pointing to it.

James and Col. Jackson turned their binoculars to where Capt. Pendleton was pointing at. It was pandemonium, as Gen. Bee's brigade was being hit by musket fire and cannon fire all around them. James could tell that soon Gen. Bee's brigade would not hold very long.

"Kindly inform Gen. Bee that the 1st Virginians are on the field. Ask him if he can hold long enough for me to deploy my men?" Col. Jackson ordered an adjutant next to James.

The adjutant nodded and rode as fast as possible to Gen. Bee.

"They may not hold gentlemen, we must assume that they cannot.", Col. Jackson said, as he gave orders to another adjutant to tell the Regiment Commanders to where he wants each Regiment and the brigades artillery to be placed at on the hill.

Time passed by as James watched the regiments of the brigade form up where Col. Jackson ordered them to be placed at. He could see that some were even more nervous as they watch the battle on Matthews Hill raged, but their spirits rose as they cheered when they saw the artillery of the brigade came in position at the center of the hill. James couldn't help, but cheer with them as the artillery was ready to fire and Rev. Pendleton shouted out orders to the men of the artillery of things like: target, Range, shell size, fuse length, etc. then came the loud sound of the artillery firing at the Yankee cannons at the other side of Matthews Hill.

James then turned his attention to Gen. Bee's brigade, and saw that they had lost hold of the Confederate lines on Matthews Hill; men were retreating to Henry's House Hill. James was nervous; did this mean the end of the battle and the Confederacy? He then turned to Col. Jackson and saw by a look of his face that this battle is not over by a long shot.

Then came a man that James believed to be General Bee, he had a long Brown beard and hair that touched to his shoulders, and Brown eyes.

"Sir, our lines on Matthews Hill are broken. They're beating us back." He said.

All Col. Jackson had said was," Well then, general, we must give them the bayonet."

Then Col. Jackson ordered for the brigade to move to a position at the center of the hill and for them to stay low.

James then saw Gen. Bee head to his retreating boys. He could barely hear what he was saying.

"Rally, Men, Rally." General Bee yelled, as he was pointing his sword at the direction of Colonel Jackson, "Look, There's Jackson standing like a Stonewall. Let us determine to die here today and we will conquer… Rally behind the Virginians." His men cheered as they ran to form behind the Brigade.

James was impressed with the courage of the men, as he saw that the Yankee's advancing toward Henry House Hill. There were like thousands of them, marching together getting closer and closer to Henry's House Hill, Following the Yankee Infantry was a Battery (Artillery) Unit closed behind them. They set up bellow the bottom of the hill, as a forth of the numbers of Union Infantry stopped to guard the Artillery; while the rest continued advancing. Some were even already firing as they advanced. Unfortunately, Col. Jackson was hit by a bullet on his left hand.

"DAMN IT.", He yelled.

James rushed to Colonel Jackson and heard him curse. To which surprised him a little, because he had never heard him curse before; but sure enough he did. He was positively sure that it could be heard to all the way at Washington.

"Colonel, are you hurt badly?" James asked corned.

"I'm fine, Captain Lee. Just a scratch. I will be fine." Colonel Jackson answered.

James nodded, as Colonel Jackson then order to an adjutant to have the Brigade to lie down on the ground. James watch was as the first row of Infantry in each Regiment of the Brigade lay chest down, while the second row kneeled. He then turned around as he saw that the Yankee's were getting even more closer as he saw a large flag of the Stars and Stripes being flown by a man in each Yankee Regiment. As they march with hearts of steel.

But the next thing James saw shocked him, it was the 33rd Virginia Regiment (one of the infantry regiments of the brigade that was being engaged by a portion of the Union line of Infantry) charging through the line of Yankees sending them running to Washington, but not for long as the 33rd attack the Yankees manning the Artillery, the Yankees pushed the 33rd back and forced them to retreat with the help of the reserves they had guarding the Artillery.

" _WHAT IN THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH COLONEL CUMMINGS MIND? CHARGING LIKE THAT WITH HIS REGIMENT, WITHOUT THE REST OF THE BRIGADE AND KNOWING THAT HE HAS NO ORDERS TO ADVANCE."_ James thought angrily.

"Colonel, Sir. The Day is going against us." said a Soldier from the retreating 33rd.

Colonel Jackson stared at the Soldier and said sternly, "If you think so sir, you better not say anything about it."

The Soldier nodded as he ran with the rest of the 33rd to reform behind the Brigade.

Then came the sound of drum beat from the Yankees as they continued to advance slowly. James followed Colonel Jackson as he rode to the middle of the Brigade.

As he yelled to the Brigade, "RISE UP…RISE UP VIRGINIA, STAND UP YOU FREE MEN. STAND UP YOU FREE MEN. WE'RE GOING TO CHARGE THEM…WE'RE GONNA DRIVE THEM TO WASHINGTON! STAND UP, VIRGINIA."

That was the moment that James knew that he has to be in position. He quickly rode between the 2nd and 27th Virginia Regiments, as he pulled out his saber and look ahead to line of Yankee Infantry that we getting closer and closer , with the drum beats getting louder and louder. Like a Parade, the Yankees were showing no signs of fear.

Then came Colonel Jackson's loud voice saying, "1ST BRIGADE…RESERVE YOUR FIRE…TILL THEY COME WITHIN 50 YARDS…THEN FIRE! AND GIVE THEM YANKEE'S THE BAYONET! AND WHEN YOU CHARGE…YELL LIKE FURIES!"

James turned his attention to the men of the Brigade. They just looked ahead at the line of Yankee Infantry that threatened their homes and Families. He could tell that they were not going to retreat or run in fear. They were going to send the Yankees running to Washington with so much fear that President Lincoln would have to negotiate peace with the Confederacy, if the Yankees retreat unorganized ; Leaving an open road to Washington. Where the Confederacy can march all the way to Washington in a day.

If the capital of the Union was in Confederate hands, then Yankee morale and recruitment would mortally decrease. Especially if a few European Powers see that the Confederacy can win the war, they would recognize the Confederate States and join in against the Union. So James knew that if Confederacy wins the Battle today, then the Confederacy's independence is won.

He stopped thinking as he the Yankee's are in range of the 2nd and 27th Regiments, where he remembered his job to lead the two Regiments right before a charge or when ordered to.

"2nd and 27th Regiments take aim." He ordered loudly.

The two regiments quickly put their muskets to their shoulders as they took aim. While James saw that Yankee's were doing the same a few seconds too late and decided to use this to his advantage.

"FIRE.", he yelled.

Not a second later, bodies of Yankee Infantry that came from all the way in Minnesota ( as James can see from the Regiment's State Flag; which showed the name of the Regiment: _1_ _st_ _Minnesota_ ) began to fall to the ground and never to show movement of life.

At the same time, Yankee's were trying to return fire; but with so much bullets flying towards them and the brigades Howitzers firing at them with solid steel balls at a fast speed; it would be a small amount of them returning fire.

He then heard Colonel Jackson's yell of "CHARGE BAYONET" to the Brigade.

Once it was heard the men did as Colonel Jackson had ordered, they yelled so loud while they charge down the hill that James thought that it could be heard at President Lincoln's Office. The men ran so fast that the Yankee's began running back to the Artillery positions with sudden fear.

James followed behind the Brigade (as he remembered the promise he made to his father) with his saber pointing straight at the Yankees.

"Press on, Press on." he yelled.

James could see men in blue uniforms fall to the grass, as the Brigade kept on advancing. the Union Artillery were still firing, desperate to turn back the brigade; but it all was in vain as the brigade attacked the Artillery in close combat. James had to give the Yankee's credit as they fought hard to push the brigade back, but soon they surrendered as they were surrounded as the rest of Yankee's ran in fear.

The battle was over, the South is victorious.

James smiled and in his mind he the War will end today, if the army marched to Washington right now. But he could tell that the men need a little rest for a little bit. Then the March to Washington would begin, he was sure of it. General Beauregard knows that this is a perfect opportunity to end the war and would take advantage to it. But the order would never come.


	5. Sherman's Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is put higher in the Confederate Army and begins to make a difference in the Confederate War of Independence (or the Civil War).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/GODS AND GENERALS

March 12th, 1862

Near the capital of the state of Kentucky over the river that touches the city, there was a battle going on that would determine which side the state will be in. either Kentucky will stay in the Union or leave and joined Confederate States. Many citizens were hoping for the Confederates to win the battle, so that they can become proud Citizen's of the Confederate States of America; but only time will tell as the sound of gunfire can be heard from all the way from Versailles.

* * *

While at this ensuing battle, on a hilltop looking over the battle , James Lee (who was wearing an all gray uniform and Kepi) watched as regiments of gray were fighting regiments of blue that were beginning to break as they were being riddled by Southern bullets and cannonballs. James even saw a regiment of blue retreating of blue dropping the Stars & Stripes that it once held. Laying on the ground was massive amounts of bodies of blue and gray. James looked away, as he felt sick at his stomach for knowing the horrors of war and the pain it brings for fighting against people of the blue that he would call his fellow countrymen. Now he is faced with the reality of fighting against them to achieve victory for his home state of Virginia and the Confederate States of America.

He knew that in order to protect Virginia now, he must ensure that the state of Kentucky is a state of the Confederacy. The only problem now was that the Union has reformed in the high ground now and which also is blocking his way to Frankfort and the general in charge of the weaken Army of the Ohio will not simply retreat and let James liberate Kentucky from Federal hands. Not when the Yankee press was heavily criticizing the defeats that the Union had in the past; which was what forced the newly promoted Gen. Ambrose Burnside of the Union Army of the Ohio to attack James's Confederate Army of the Mississippi the day before.

James didn't know much Burnside, only that he was once at the Battle of Manassas and served during the Mexican-American War, he could tell that Burnside was a little arrogant, when yesterday Burnside attacked him believing that his army wasn't fully concentrated at the small town of Versailles while coming from the Troy Pike; instead it was quite the opposite as Jams was concentrated outside of Versailles to the North-East. James had Burnside exactly where he wanted him and at his own terms. To say the least, Burnside has most likely lost about 6,500 men that were killed, missing, or wounded of his 42,000 troops; James only lost 2,500 men of his 70,000 men in just the first day of the battle.

Now on the second day, James decided push Burnside back as James only lost a little bit of ground on the first day; but not enough to force James to retreat. James ordered the attack at first light ,taking Burnside off guard as his men were still sleeping and recovering from the first day; but some managed to form up ranks and tried to stop the Confederate advance. While that made James smile a little knowing that he was increasing his chances of Liberating the great state of Kentucky from Federal hands. But as he knew that this battle will not be a victory unless he can force Burnside to Surrender and he already had that being take care of.

"General Lee?" James heard a voice call out in a Louisianan accent. James turned to where the voice was, and saw that it was Gen. Beauregard.

James saluted Beauregard, as he did as well. Gen. Beauregard was dressed in a uniform just like James is wearing; he had along thick brown mustache, brown eyes, and brown hair that were curly at the sides.

"Sir, the Yankees are broken and are running towards the ridge straight ahead. They are running like chickens with their heads cut off.", Gen. Beauregard informed with a grin.

James nodded and said," very well, any news on General Tonks? Has he managed to reach the Yankees rear end?"

"No sir, but I will find him and have him inform you." Gen. Beauregard replied.

James nodded as he watched Gen. Beauregard run to his horse and ride off to find General Tonks. James sighed, as he remembered when he was given the promotion of Maj. Gen. and Commander of the Army of Mississippi.

* * *

_It was a few days after the Battle of Manassas; the Confederate Senate had called for him to be in Richmond. James was surprised as he was curious of why the Confederate Senate wanted to see him; his answer came when he was at the capitol of the Confederacy (which is also where the Virginian legislature would usually be). He was sat down next to his father at the conference room of the Confederate Congress._

_As the Confederate President Pro tempore of the Senate, Robert M. T. Hunter, stand up and said," Members of this Congressional Senate, I have called upon you by the President of the Confederate States of America to address the results of the selection for who shall be in charge of the future formation of the Army of Mississippi that you have voted for or against based on his qualifications and recommendations by Generals Robert E Lee and Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson. Let us hope that this man that you have voted for will defend the Confederacy and its people; and also help achieve our southern rights."_

_The entire Senate along with James's father clapped at Hunter's speech. While James wished that man (who would be in charge of the new Army) luck, but he was still wondering why the Confederate Senate wanted to see him. Maybe they just invite him, because he is Robert E Lee's son. That was probably most likely. Just as he was about to ask his father if it was true, Hunter began to speak again._

" _As such I am proud to announce that based on the voting by the Confederate Senate that Harry James Lee, son of Robert E Lee and grandson of Light-Horse Harry Lee, is now to be promoted to Maj. Gen. and Cmdr. of the Army of Mississippi."_

_The entire Senate and James's father clapped again, as James went into shock. Him? A General? This can't be! He was too young and inexperienced for that kind of position, but he knew he must accept this position for everyone in Virginia and the whole Confederacy was dependent on his actions. He would fight to the very end to make sure that he doesn't make the Confederate Senate regret the decision._

_Every senator was staring at him like as if they were expecting him to say something._

_"Don't just sit there, stand up and say something?" His father whispered to him._

_James nodded as he took a deep breath and slowly standup to look at everyone in the room. His mouth does not want to open at first for his nerves were kicking into him. He gained strength and talk to the Confederate Senate, as he slowly stood up._

_"Thank you, Mr. Hunter and the great Senators of this Confederacy for making this choice; of which I would have wished you had chosen someone more experience and older than myself. However, I will accept the choice you have made and defend the Confederacy until my last breath; but I feel I must address some issues that worry me and I feel that must be bought to your attention. The first thing I would address is the fact that in order for us to win the war against the Yankees, the Armies of this Confederacy need more men being held by the governors that are too concerned for their state than the whole Confederacy. In order for the armies of Confederacy to win against the Union, we must have armies larger than our enemies._

_And also for us to achieve victory, we must have an industry that can match the Union's; and finally we must prove to the European nations that we are not fighting to preserve the institution of slavery, only to fight for our Southern independence. If we do not prove to the world that we are only fighting for our liberty against a Tyranny, then if we are defeated; we will be known as a nation that was fighting for the preservation of Slavery."_

_The room could not have gone any louder with the sound of clapping and cheering, while nobody noticed the Golden twinkle in James's emerald green eyes._

* * *

James was surprise by the effect his speech made, which was heard by every Confederate citizen by newspapers. Industries (although not as much as the Yankee's) were popping up that was worked by women and children that joined willingly. The Confederate Congress even made a law that demanded for slave-owners to give at least half of their male slaves to the Confederate Army, if they had more than one. Though compensation would be given for a Three-fifths of their value. That may James happy a little, because by the end of the war the slaves would be free and be made equal Confederate citizens.

After he was made General of the Army of Mississippi, he quickly began to form the structure of the Army. He built four Corps and a Scout Brigade that each had at least three divisions. He then chooses who he wanted in charge of each Corp and the Scout Brigade. Gen. Beauregard was in charge of the 1st Corps, Albert Johnston of the 2nd Corps, and Braxton Bragg of 3rd Corps, and Jacob Tonks of the 4th Corps, and Nathaniel Forrest of the Scout Division. The Scout Division does exactly what its name is, but also still does its role as a Cavalry unit. It basically comprised the Army's Cavalry units.

Though James did feel a little lonely, as he was the only Virginia in the whole Army, as the Army was comprised of men mostly from states like Alabama, Tennessee, Arkansas, and Mississippi. He thought about asking his father, if he can transfer a Virginian Division in exchange for Kentuckian Division a few months after the battle. He still couldn't believe that his father recommended him for this position, after the conference he asked his father why he recommended him. His father replied that it would not only be safer for him, but also because he knew that James can win the war correctly.

James proved him right, after a few months of form and the Army of Mississippi. He managed to defeat Union Gen. Ulysses S Grant at the Battle of Fort Henry, where he managed to take General Grant by his rear end as he was trying to capture the Fort. After losing about more than 14,000 men (along with General Don Buell being captured), he was forced to retreat back in Kentucky and Loses his position as General of the Army of Tennessee and be replaced by Gen. Ambrose Burnside from the Union Army of the Potomac. President Lincoln would then order for the Army of Tennessee to merge with the Army of the Ohio, where Gen. Burnside would still be in charge.

James knew that President Lincoln now sees how much of a problem James can be, as the merge was made a few days after James decided to march into Kentucky (which was also about a few days after the Battle of Fort Henry) and head straight for Frankfort; forcing Gen. Burnside to follow him and tried to get after have him and ahead. To which he did, only because James and let him. He knew if he made Gen. Burnside a little cocky, then he might be able to win the coming battle.

On March 10, James decided to have his Army concentrated at the small town of Versailles and entrench at the hilltops surrounding the town. James even had units marching ahead of Versailles, to convince Burnside that he was still having is on the march to Frankfort. This would have Burnside attacked James, next day. In that decision, Burnside would probably regret it till his dying day.

The next day, James attacked Burnside; he had managed to force Burnside to pull in his reserves that was protecting his rear. It will become a grave mistake that he will never make up. The whole point of James attacking the next was to have General Tonks have his 2nd Corps (a.k.a. The African Corps) march around and surround Burnside at his rear end. The only thing is the plan won't work, unless General Tonks completes his orders. While the battle ensues, he had General Forrest and his Scout Brigade completes a special mission that James has set up for them.

"General Lee?" Said a familiar voice.

James turned around and smiled as he saw who it was.

"General Tonks, have you completed the task I have set for you?" James asked.

"Yes sir, we have control of the Yankees rear ends." General Tonks replied, proudly.

Jacob Tonks had a brown mustache, brown eyes, brown hair, a square bone chin, and was about 25 years old. He was born in the great state of South Carolina (who was the first state to secede from the Union) and a relative of the great Southern philosopher: Mary Chestnut. When the firing of Fort Sumter begun, Jacob Tonks fired one of the first shots of the war. James had become quite fond of General Tonks for volunteering for the command of the 25,000 man African Corps. James had to choose Tonks, because he was the only one who volunteered for the position.

Tonks managed to prove the worth of his salt at the Battle of Fort Henry; where he led his African Corps to attack Gen. Grant's Calvary units that were trying to change the course of the battle and beaten them back successfully. For that James sent a recommendation to the Confederate Congress for a Southern Cross medal to be given to General Tonks.

"Good, have your men entrenched in case the Yankees try to attack tomorrow morning." James ordered, with a grin.

Jacob Tonks nodded and saluting as he ran back to his horse to complete the order that he was given. James watched as the sun go down as the sound of warfare became silent and the bodies of the dead disappeared in the abyss of darkness.

* * *

Washington, D.C.

In the telegraph office of the War Department building, Abraham Lincoln was having a nervous breakdown. He just heard from Gen. Burnside of the Army of the Ohio that Confederate General Harry James Lee of the Army of Mississippi; has just beaten Burnside back took all, but one of the high ground decisions. He knew if Burnside retreats from the battle, then Kentucky will leave the Union for the rebelling Southern slave states; but if James Lee was forced to retreat, then not only would the union have possibility to win the war, but to also free the slaves held in the Southern States.

But right now, it does not look like that would happen as James Lee was winning the battle, he turned to his Secretary of War and asked," what should I do, Stanton? If Burnside retreats, then Kentucky falls to the Confederates."

Stanton was an old man that had a long white beard, said," Mr. President, from the message that Burnside has sent it looks like he is still good to fight, and James Lee has not surrounded him. So I say we attacked James Lee at his flanks it is no doubt that James's men are tired from today's actions. Tomorrow, Burnside will attack and force James back to Tennessee."

Abraham nodded and agreed to the plan and said," very well, have a message sent as soon as possible."

Stanton nodded as he left to have the message sent, if only they knew that they weren't given the full situation and that the message was sent from Burnside, only from the very enemy that they wished to be defeated.

* * *

At the Confederate camps of the battle, James listen to the message that was to be sent to Burnside; the thing was that James would be delivering the message. But a few little changes would be made to the message, before the message was to be sent to Burnside; Gen. Forrest and his Scout Brigade managed to cut off all of Burnside's communication lines, and set up a 'special line' that connects between him and Burnside. James smiled as he listened to the message.

_Gen. Burnside_

_You're ordered by the president to attack James Lee's flanks with your whole army in order to have James Lee's tired men retreat back to Mississippi or surrendered. This move must be made tomorrow at first light._

_Signed,_

_Secretary of War: Stanton_

James grinned as he knew that he managed to fool Lincoln into thinking that Burnside is still good to fight, but in reality almost all of his divisions are having low morale and possible starvation due to being surrounded. The reason James did this was because once the papers in the north hear about Burnside's surrender and how James fool both him and Lincoln. When Happens the people in the north will have little trust in the government in believing that they were complement enough to end the war in victory. Now James plans to have Burnside do him a favor.

* * *

Meanwhile at the union camps, Gen. Ambrose Burnside Union Army of the Ohio was drowning his fears in Alcohol of the Rebel Forces that had surrounded him, he knew that if he doesn't come up with a way to escape now then the rebel forces will destroy his army as he got the message from Washington that reinforcements will arrive to support James and. Burnside felt like an idiot for having not realizing that Lee's intentions of surrounding them and now it look like that the Confederates are winning the battle in that there was no hope for victory.

"Sir?" He heard.

He turned and saw one of his telegraph operators and asked with a sad voice," what is it?"

"A message from Washington." The operator replied, handing Burnside a piece of paper.

The operator saluting and Burnside dismissed him as he led the message from 'Washington'.

_Gen. Burnside_

_You're ordered by the president to attack James Lee's part of the Army that has just attacked you. It is believed that the reinforcements that will come to support James Lee will support the part that is surrounding your rear. This order must be carried out by the afternoon._

_Signed,_

_Secretary of War: Stanton_

Burnside sighed in relief. Tomorrow afternoon, he would have Gen. William Tecumseh Sherman attack James Lee's center. He knew that tomorrow will determine the fate of this Army.

* * *

The next day on March 13th, when first day light came Burnside began to order for all Artillery to be sent to the South- East as soon as possible and for General Sherman to see him as soon as possible. Time was of the essence, for the existence of this army depends on it. Every second is precious, This Army has to flee to Ohio or else This Army falls and the Union will be endangered by the possibility that James could march into Ohio and into Pennsylvania unopposed. He can't let that happen, if he does than his reputation will be damaged more than it is right now.

He watched as he saw that Jamie (a name that he would hear the men call James as a joke) Lee's men were in their tents asleep, resting from yesterday's attack. Burnside could smile a little, feeling that maybe that there is a chance to escape to Ohio and protect the Union. But this attack has to be done correctly in order for the Army to escape.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" spoke a familiar deep voice behind him.

Burnside replied knowing who it was, "Yes, General Sherman. I want your men to be in the forest behind the Artillery. The artillery will be bombarding James's Center in order to destroy the defenses there. A Feu d' enfer as Napoleon would call it. When the Guns destroy the defenses there, your division will march out of the forest and continue towards the center. Then Jaime Lee's center will break and rout. Giving this Army a chance to flee to Ohio."

Sherman looked at the Rebel occupied hilltop that Burnside is referring to and said in shock, "General Burnside, what you are asking is impossible. The Rebels are without a doubt wanting us to attack; I bet that they are just waiting with just 2 divisions and loads of cannons. There is no way than any 10,000 men ever made can take that hill in such open ground in a little more than a mile; the cannons on that hill will destroy about at least half of my division and then the infantry that's behind the Stonewall will cause the men to rout. What's more, as the charge begins; how do we coordinate? How do we lead the attack? "

"Nonsense, General. Take a look with these Binoculars and you'll see that it is not as hard as you think." The Commanding General replied.

Sherman stroking his brown beard agreed to look through the binoculars and was surprised to see that there were about 15 Twelve Pound Napoleon Howitzers and only a few brigades of infantry to defend the hill. What was even better was that there weren't any reinforcements nearby.

"That maybe General, but James could be tricking. Remember what he did when Grant was in charge during the Battle of Fort Henry" Sherman informed.

"That maybe, But Grant didn't think about those rebels that were stationed in Corinth that lead to his defeat and me replacing him." Burnside replied.

"But General…"

"General Sherman go and have your division form up in the forest. That's an Order."

Sherman nodded and gave a salute as he left to form his division in the forest.

* * *

An Hour later, James watched as he saw the Yankees unlimber the cannons preparing for the massive bombardment that was to come at the afternoon.

"This is it, today is the day that Kentucky is liberated from federal hands. It now lies upon the actions made today." James thought as he watched as the Clarks division waited below the slope of the hill until the Yankees began to March. While many of the cannons were covered in leaves and branches to look like bushes.

"General, it's almost noon. It's best that you go behind the hill, unless you wish to get hit by cannon balls." suggested P.G.T. Beauregard in his Louisianan accent.

James laughed and said, "Your right. Of course, General. Just curious, what will you do when the war is over; after the Confederacy gains its independence?"

The Cajun General smile, saying, "Well, I really haven't decided; but I think I will go back to Louisiana and live a wonderful and peaceful life. And you, General Lee?"

"Well, when I become of the required age. I plan to become President of the Confederacy and build this country into a better nation."

"Well, I know who to put my vote in for that coming election. I believe you would be a great President as you are a great General."

"Thanks."

"Do you think that Burnside, will take the bait?"

"He has to or else his Army will either be destroyed by us or starve to death since we captured most of the food supplies they had, yesterday."

"Yes, I suppose that is…"

Then came the sound of cannon at a far distance.

"GET DOWN.", Beauregard yelled as jumped to the ground.

James did, as soon as he did came a loud explosion not far from James, probably about 20 feet. The sound was ear deafening at so close. Then came even more sounds of cannon firing at the same, the bombardment was massive, James had to assume that Burnside was probably using about 50 Cannons or more in the bombard.

"General, we must take refuge at the slope of the hill." Beauregard yelled.

"Yes, your right, but first… EXSPOSED ARTIELLRY BEGIN COUNTER-BATTERY FIRE!", James ordered.

The Order was passes around to each exposed Napoleon, until they began to return fire. Sending 9 pound projectiles at almost a mile across the open field. James watched with his binoculars, as some of the projectiles managed to hit their target, destroying a few Yankee cannons and even killing a few Yankees.

"General, you must get to safety.", informed Beauregard.

"Very well, after each few minutes have one or two of our cannons cease-fire. I want Burnside to think that he is winning.", James replied.

"Yes, sir."

James nodded as he went to slope with Clarks division to safety as the exchange of fire continued at both sides of the battlefield. The sound of his cannons began to go faint as the minutes that felt like hours passed. James began to pray for victory from God, as the sound of his cannons finally became silent. James checked his watch and saw the time is 12:45. James knew that sooner or later Burnside will order the charge. He knew that Burnside has to order the charge or his Army will be destroyed.

* * *

At the other side of the battlefield, among the Union lines, Brigadier General William Tecumseh Sherman watched as the Cannons began to send volleys at the Rebels. Probably enough to scare Jamie Lee away back to Tennessee.

"Maybe, this Charge will work after all.", Sherman thought.

He listen as the fire continued for the next 30 minutes. Then the cannons suddenly became silent at both sides. Sherman was confused, until he heard a horse near him and turned around as he saw that it was Burnside in a white horse. He looked at the arrogant general at eyes.

"You may begin the Charge, General.", Burnside ordered.

Sherman nodded as he gave a salute and ordered his brigade commanders to form the Division in double line. Sherman decided that he was going to join his boys in the charge. If his division was going to be destroyed, then he was going to be destroyed along with it. Though Burnside doubted that this charge will fail. He already had a letter wrote for his family back at Ohio incase he died in this charge. He could feel his breakdown coming back, because of this charge. He felt his nerves tingling in fear for thought of this charge failing and the reputation he will earn if he fails. Sweat was coming from ever pour from his body, he shouldn't feel nervous for he knew that this charge will succeed

"General, the men are ready." He heard one of his adjutants informed.

"Very well, then.", he said as he turned to his division.

All of the 10,000 men were waiting for him to give the order to advance.

He pulled out his sword and raised it up in the air; and said "Men, today is the day; where we managed to break these rebels. They think that they have caught us at our weak spot and our knees; but instead today they will be proven wrong. We will escape this rebel blockade and continue to protect the union. Men, forward…MARCH."

The union boys began to march as the drummers began to play the Union Battle Cry of Freedom; while the whole division sang to the song. Some of them were even cheering as they passed the cannons ; who also cheered to them. They marched across the opened field with Sherman leading them to 'Victory'.

* * *

James watched and listen as the Union boys sang as well as marched toward their target, while standing on the crest of the Hill. He couldn't help but admit that they have the courage to march across this field. Then he heard his boys play a song as well, to complete against the song that the Yankee's were playing. James recognized the song, it was written from a Northern (surprisingly). Dixie to the Confederacy is like the National Anthem in a way, but only the popular one. There are songs of the Confederacy that are anthems like "The Bonnie Blue Flag" and "God Save the South", But James could say that "Dixie" is probably the best song that represents the Confederacy best.

"Sir, shall the Artillery begin firing at the Yankee's.", asked one of the Artillery Commander's.

"Yes, you may. Have the hidden Artillery uncover and fire as well.", James answered.

The Artillery Commander saluted as he went around passing the order.

James closed his eyes as he watched as the Yankee's were being slaughtered by all of the 100 or so Confederate Cannons and Howitzers. Bodies of blue were falling like rain, the sight was unbearable to watch. He saw that even some of the Union Cannons were being destroyed as some of his Artillery were turning their attention to the Yankee Cannons.

"I guess what Dad says is true. It is well that War is so terrible, for we should grow too fond of It.", James thought, as the Artillery continued destroying the advancing Yankee's.

The sound of Artillery and smell of burnt gunpowder was distracting James as he felt sick to his stomach. He knew he should have eaten lunch before the battle, now he might regret from seeing those poor Yankee's being killed. This was different from Fort Henry, most of the men that Grant lost was only captured, not killed.

"General, Are you ok? ", he heard.

James slowly turned around as he saw it Colonel Strahl of commander of the 3rd brigade of Clarks Division. He had a black beard and hair, with brown eyes, and the same type of uniform that James is wearing, the only thing different is his rank insignia (which is 3 gold stars).

"Yes, Strahl. Just can't stand seeing the blood being spilt on this field.", James replied with a small smile.

"I understand. Sir, shall I move my brigade up to support Cheatham's Division?", Strahl asked.

"Yes, you may. You shall support Cheatham's right flank and have someone inform Colonel Russell to send 2 regiments to support Cheatham's left flank.", James ordered.

Strahl nodded as he quickly went to complete his orders.

James continued to watch as the advancing Yankee's that were being destroyed as the trail of dead bodies were left behind them. They continue sing songs like the "Battle Hymn of the Republic", "John Brown's Body", and many others as they closer and closer towards the center, the charge has already lasted for almost an hour and they have already lost almost a quarter of their division to the Confederate Artillery. He noticed the man that was leading the Yankee's. He had his sword pointed forward and was yelling orders.

James was impressed with him, here is a man that is determined to fulfill his duty, even if that means risking his life. He watched as the man showed no fear for death, as cannon balls were exploding all around him. He assumed that this man must be in charge of the 4 brigade Division that was marching like Napoleon's Old Guard at Waterloo as they were about to attack Wellington's center, before Napoleon was flanked by the Prussians.

James now realized that the Yankee's were range of the Confederate Infantry and before the Yankee's had the chance to fire, the Confederates fired first as almost a whole role of Yankee's fell to the ground; many not showing any other movement. The screams of pain from those poor Yankee boys filled James ear as they were hit by Southern Bullets; he even saw a flag of Stars and Stripes that was almost ripped apart by Bullets and Cannon. He admired the Honor, Courage, and Commitment that the Yankee's were showing as they kept advancing ; while returning fire.

Then he saw the Yankee's heading to his center running at a quick pace, James realized that they were trying to press him with the whole Division at one spot. He quickly got on Traveler and rode to Clarks Division. He rode to there so fast that it didn't take long to reach the Division.

"Get Ready boys, the Yankee's are coming to try to rout us at one spot; but Today, they will be prove them wrong and I know that you will do your duty.", James informed Clarks Division.

The men cheered while chanting, "General Lee!", over and over again.

"Men, Forward.", James yelled.

Slowly the Division began to advance to the center behind Cheatham's Division, waiting for the Yankee to try to break them. To which in their minds that will never happen. They could see the Yankee's running to the 2nd and 15th Tennessee regiments, while be riddled by Bullets and Cannon Balls from Cheatham's Division. James order for the 2nd and 15th to fall back behind the division, so that they won't be mowed down by the quickly advancing Yankee's. James watched as the Enemy stepped over the Stonewall, he then saw one of the Cannons fire at the masses of Yankee's. James Looked away as the cannon went off and the ear piercing screams came. Then he heard Clarks Division open fie upon them.

He looked backed at the Enemy and saw that they were tired as they were being attack by Clarks Division, who were charging them back and fought them with their bayonets and hands. James knew that the Yankee's were being overwhelmed by them. He watched as the sight of men in blue slowly fall to the ground in a matter of minutes. James saw the man that was leading the whole division on the ground near the Stonewall with two bullet wounds to the chest, he was groaning in paining. James knew that he must save him, he did so as he watched as what remained of the Yankee Division had either had been killed, routed, or surrender out of exhaustion.

James slowly rode up to the man, he looked at the man's pale face and his hands covered in his own blood.

The man said slowly to James in pain, "Well…Never thought… that I would… be seeing Jamie Lee…In Person, face to face."

James got off of Traveler and walked up to the Man and asked, "What is your name?"

"William…William Tecumseh Sherman… Brigadier General of the 5th Division of the Army of the Ohio.", the Dying man answered.

"That was your division that just fell I assume?", James asked.

Sherman nodded slowly with tears in his eyes as he replied, "Yes, those were my boys. Soon, I will be joining them."

"No, you won't. I'm going to take you to the field Hospital. You there, help me bring this man to the Surgeon. ", James order to a soldier nearby.

The soldier nodded as he helped James carry Sherman to the Field Hospital.

"It's no good, Lee. I have already lost enough blood. Soon, I will die."

"Not on my watch.", James said with a voice of determination as he and the Soldier carried Sherman to an Ambulance where he would quickly be taken to the field hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the field, General Burnside was now having a breakdown. As he saw Sherman's division destroyed. He knew to expected high causalities from the battle report. He was worried about Burnside, whether he lived or not through the charge. He couldn't believe how James had all of that Artillery and destroy Sherman's Division. Lee's Artillery even managed to destroy s little more than a quarter of his Artillery, while the rest had either run of ammo, or able bodied men to man them.

What worried him that most was how James knew that he was going to order the charge; because there is no way Jamie Lee would have all of his Artillery at that one hill without knowing about the charge. He couldn't figure out, maybe Jamie Lee managed to listen to his message from Washington; but it didn't matter now. The Battle is lost, this Army is lost. Now, he will be forced to surrender to James soon or else the Army will be destroyed.

He slowly rode to his command tent to retrieve a white sheet.

* * *

Time passed as he listened to the screams of the wounded as some had to have their limbs cut off, because of their wounds. James tried to cover his ears, as he waited to hear about Sherman. Many of his man had wondered he cared for Sherman.

To which James replied saying, "the Bible says to Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you."

He waited patiently to hear about Sherman. Then came out the Surgeon from the Hospital tent with a cigar in his mouth .

"Well?", James asked.

"I have done everything I can do, General. All I can say is might or he might not. All we can do is wait and see. He's asleep, I had to drug him to make sure that he doesn't feel any pain.", the Surgeon replied.

James nodded and left to go to his command tent, until he heard one of the soldiers inform him that someone was waiting to see him in his tent. James thanked the soldier and quickly went to his tent. He saw who it and wasn't surprised. There sitting on a chair was General Burnside of the Army of the Ohio. James knew exactly why he is here.

"Hello, General Burnside. I can say that I'm not surprised to see you, now.", James announced.

"I figured as much. When I went through you lines, they just only told me to follow them to here. To which I was surprised. But before I get to why I'm here, I must asked if Sherman is in your hands? Because I heard that he was captured after the charge.", Burnside uttered.

"Yes, he's in the field Hospital. He suffered two shots to the chest, the Surgeon says he might live. He's asleep right now, so you can't talk to him yet.", James replied.

"Very well, then on to what matters. Since you have managed to surround my army, and the charge today was a failure. General Lee, I have come to offer the surrender of the forces under my command."

"Sir, your men have fought honorably. I will ensure that you and your men will be given honorable terms."

"Very well, I must return to Washington and informed of the developments, here…."

"Don't worry about, that I will take care of that."

Burnside raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"All of your communication lines have recently been cut and I have the only line to Washington.", James replied, although he didn't want to tell Burnside that the order he received to do the charge wasn't from Washington. James already felt bad of sending it after seeing Sherman's Charge this afternoon.

"I assume that it was Forrest's Cavalry division that cut them?", Burnside questioned.

James nodded.

"Very well, I will inform my men of the development that has been. I assume that you will be sending message to the president of my surrender?"

James nodded again.

Burnside said nothing else, he just left the tent and got back on his horse; then rode back to his lines. While James left the tent to the Communications Tent to send a message to the President of the United States and maybe even to the New York Times.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Washington War Department Telegraph office, President Lincoln was feeling like he was having a heart attack as he read the message sent from Versailles:

_Mr. President_

_I thought that I should bring to your attention that General Burnside of the Army of the Ohio has surrender to my Army after being surround yesterday by my forces. His Charge this morning has resulted him and his Army to surrender. Unfortunately, he won't be able to send the message himself; because all of his communication lines to you have been cut by my forces. Hope you are having a nice day._

_Sincerely,_

_C.S.A. General of the Army of Mississippi,_

_Harry James Lee_

"My God, what will my country say?", he orated in shock.

He would find out when the New York Times received a message from a certain Confederate General telling them about Burnside's surrender to James Lee. The next day, the following was added on the front page.

_Burnside surrenders to H.J. Lee at Versailles, Kentucky_


	6. Prayers and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Union faces many problem due to some defeats, James devises a plan to end the war much quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/GODS AND GENERALS.

June 18, 1862

Frankfort, Kentucky, C.S.A.

It has been about three months, since the famous Battle of Versailles and the liberation of Kentucky from the Yankee's and now things couldn't get any better for the Confederate States as more men were recruited for the southern cause, more supplies were able to be sent to supply other confederate Armies. The industry of the confederacy had dramatically improved, thanks to Kentucky joining the Confederacy. Not only just that, but also the Nations of U.K. and France recognize and joined the Confederate States in its war of independence.

This cause Lincoln to pull some units from the Union Army of the Potomac and New Orleans, along with other parts that the Union are occupying that belong to the Confederacy. Lincoln even had to make another Enlistment and Draft Act by Executive order to which the Yankee Congress fully supported. James could say that this will cause a major draft riot in the union as people were being forced to serve for their country, and even the people who just came to the Union States for a better life and away from the old life that they had just left. Now they were forced to fight against their will and just wanted to have a new life were now at risk of being killed in war.

It was no doubt in James's mind that Lincoln lost any chance of being re-elected for the 1864 Presidential Elections. However, this is what James wanted. He knew that in case this war suddenly turns into a stalemate by 1864, then when a new Union President is elected. That president will give what the people wants and that is peace. Although James hoped to cause enough trouble on President Lincoln to force him to negotiate peace with the Confederacy.

That is when James realized that he has an opportunity as the Union Forces face a multiple front war that is not mainly in the south and east, but also north and west. Right now, The Union are trying hard to beat back the British at the New England States and the Great Lake States. However that didn't stop the Brits from capturing the city of Detroit, and the State of Maine. Not only that, The Union Blockade of the South was crumbled by the more Powerful British and French got even worse for the Union as General Polk managed to defeat Frémont not far from the state capital city of Missouri; which would later have the State of Missouri leave the Union and join the Confederacy. In James's mind, there is no way the south could lose this war now. Though James wasn't going to get over confident. Burnside was over confident and look where that got him at. He knew that in order to bring Lincoln to the Table of Peace, he must cause enough stress on Lincoln to want peace.

James read as he knew this report that his radio operators intercept that is for Mr. Lincoln saying that the Union forces that were fighting to defend the City of San Diego for the past 4 days have surrendered to the attacking Confederate, French, and Mexican Imperial forces. James smiled as he knew that San Diego and the Southern portion of California are now in Confederate hands. It even meant that fort that was near San Francisco that is filled with Gold is also in the hands of the Confederates. James could image that look on President Lincoln's face for when he hears the news, especially when the Union papers hear about this.

James then heard a knock and said for whoever it is at the door to come in. he turned around looking away from the map of the state of Kentucky along with parts of the surrounding states and realized who it is. It none other than the President of the Confederate States of America, Jefferson Davis. Jefferson was a man of over 50 years old; he had marks showed stress of being president of a nation trying to achieve its independence, he wore an expensive business suit that was made out of fine Southern Cotton.

"Mr. President!"James saluted.

Davis saluted back as he said "General Lee, I was hoping to see you here. I was hoping for you to attend my speech that will be made at Versailles, tomorrow."

"I will be honored to attend your speech, also since you're here. Mr. President, I was hoping to show you my plans on winning this war much quicker?" James asked.

"Very well and also General-In-Chief James Lee please call me Jefferson. Ever since Fort Henry, you have earned my respect. Although for my vice-President Stephens doesn't agree with everything with you since you managed to convince Congress to pass the Negro Enlistment Act, which I believe helped formed your African Corps, if I am correct?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, that is correct, Mr. … I mean… Jefferson."

That was correct; James was made General-In-Chief of the Confederate Army. It was after his decisive victory at Versailles, the Confederate Congress decided as congratulations to promote him to the position. The whole position meant that his is second in command of the Confederate Army; only President Davis is the only one that overrides his orders. President Davis was more than happy to give James the position, while people like Vice-President of the Confederate States Alexander Stephens didn't agree of giving James the position; seeing him as a Traitor to the South after convincing Congress to pass the Negro Enlistment Act.

Although they couldn't convince anyone after James's victories at Fort Henry and Versailles, so they decided to shut up and wait for the right moment. As speaking against him was like treason to many royal southerners that have faith in James.

Though James hated the fame he was getting. All he wanted to do was to have the south be inspired to fight and see that they have to be stronger to win the war, but personally he wanted to defend the South (as well as Virginia) until the end of his life, but now he was seen as National Hero like the Napoleon of this Era. Especially when he had to do a picture with his hand in his jacket like Napoleon.

That was when James understood that every Southern Mother and Child, that now has a relative in the Confederate Army was depending on James to end the war quickly so that they can be with their loved ones. He hopes that the plan he has formulated will do just that if done correctly. All he needs to ensure that this plan will work is to have Jefferson's permission for this plan to be initiated.

"As you can see here, Jefferson, on this map. The Union are facing multiple fronts to defend against. They have to deal with General Douglas's Army that now occupy Detroit, which is the main gateway for any of our ally's advance (in order to capture all of Michigan), and General Keppel's Army that now controls the state of Maine and threaten to advance to the New England States. While that happens Lincoln has being trying to do a mass recruitment in order to change the tide of this war. So he has fortify and increased the size of the following Armies: obviously the Army of the Potomac (since they fear what my father could do as much as they fear me)..."

"And I wouldn't blame them. As you did things that no average General could think of in this century. Many people believe that you are possibly Napoleon reincarnated." Jefferson said, in admiring manner.

James chuckled, as he said "Jefferson, I ask that you do not compare me to Napoleon the First; because in my opinion that is jinx for when someone is claiming themselves to be like Napoleon, in the future they have their own Waterloo or Humiliating Defeat. For example: Santa Anna of Mexico claimed to be the Napoleon of the West. About a month after his victory at the Alamo, Santa Anna was ambushed at the Battle of San Jacinto and was humility captured and was forced to recognized the Republic of Texas as a Nation. So, Jefferson, I ask that you don't compare me to Napoleon; unless you're asking for me to be in decisive defeat."

Jefferson nodded in understanding.

"Now on to the Union Armies. Now Lincoln has improved the following: Army of the Potomac, Army of the Northeast, Army of the Great Lakes, and the 2nd Army of the Ohio." James continued.

"The Armies of the Northeast, Great Lakes, and 2nd Ohio are the newer Armies correct?" Jefferson asked.

James nodded as he said "Yes, Jefferson, that is correct. Now, as you can see on the map, the 2nd Ohio is stationed at Cincinnati, which is also my best way into Ohio and in order for me to march into Pennsylvania. However, the man in charge of that Army isn't going to make things easy for me. Plus the fact that he has at least over a 100,000 men under his command; but I plan to reduce that by a third in order to even the odds for me. For my plan to advance into Ohio. However, that cannot be done without my father putting into effect a plan I have for him."

"I see, so what you are saying is you need a distraction in order for you to achieve that goal of advancing into Ohio and you need your father to make that distraction." Jefferson continued.

"Correct, Now I will send General Cooper of the newly formed Army of Eastern Kentucky advance into Western Virginia to support my father in his advancement into Pennsylvania, while at the same time liberate Western Virginia that the Union have stolen from our beloved Virginia.", James explained.

"I see. But do we know who is in charge of the 2nd Ohio?" Jefferson questioned.

"Yes, sir. We do. His name is Winfield Scott Hancock. Nicknamed 'Winfield the Superb' after some minor Union victories that President Lincoln claim to be decisive in the Union Peninsula campaign that McClellan lead. I sense that he knows that I am as clever as a Snake in the battlefield and will be cautious and nervous of what I can do.", James continued.

"Yes, the Peninsula Campaign. I still remember how I had to replace Johnson for your Father, after he allowed McClellan to get very close to Richmond. To say I had never been more nervous in my life. However from what I am understanding from your plan; this is a multi-front attack to where the Union are being forced even more to split their forces to where they weaken other fronts."

"Yes, Jefferson. When my father reaches into Pennsylvania, I want him to find a place where the Union will face their own Waterloo. Then while that happens, I will force Hancock to attack me at a place of my own choosing as I have reports from our agent inside Hancock's Army that he plans to advance down to Falmouth, Kentucky and then try to head to somewhere to force me to attack him on his own terms."

"I, see. But I doubt that you will attack him just like that, General-In-Chief."

"No, Jefferson. I won't. I plan to be at Falmouth before Hancock. President Lincoln will demand for him to attack me, even if he doesn't get the high ground that he needs. Lincoln is desperate for a victory and will do anything to get it."

"Well, General Lee. I see that you have everything plan out. But there is one thing that still concerns me, how are you sure that Lincoln won't take the bait and send part of Hancock's 2nd Ohio to McClellan back at Maryland?" Jefferson said, looking over the map that James laid out.

"Because, Jefferson, Lincoln knows that if he loses Washington and Maryland then he would lose all of his support in the war, the Yankee Congress will demand for peace and will threaten to impeach him if he doesn't, and people will revolt against Lincoln non-stop as they fear of the blood being brought to them that they caused."

"I see. Well, General Lee, if anyone can make this plan work then it's you and your father. You have my approval of this plan and I wish you the best of luck as well as god bless you."

James nodded and saluted, as Jefferson continued "Now, come on, General, we mustn't be late for me to deliver an address to our fellow Confederates."

"Yes, Jefferson. Of course, lead the way." James answered as he followed the First Confederate President to the carriage that would take them to the trip to Versailles.

* * *

Washington, D.C.

In the War Office, a frustrated Abraham Lincoln threw his Top Hat to the ground hard enough that it got the attention of every Operator working there as he got the bad news of the surrender of San Diego to the rebelling Confederates.

"How could this have happened?' he yelled, "This shouldn't have happened."

But the Sixteenth President knew that it did and now he was going to have to face the music, just like Versailles after trying to keep it quiet; but somehow Jamie Lee sent a message to the New York Times and other major Newspapers about Burnsides surrender.

When Burnsides surrender at Versailles was heard nationwide, everyone was shocked in the U.S. and blamed Lincoln for the defeat. Especially with the fact that Lincoln was fooled by James Lee, when he sent Burnsides orders and turned out that he was sending to Lee's Army. People began then began to think that if the President could be fooled by the enemy then he was not fit to be President of the United States of America. It got even worse when England and France heard about the victory and decided to support the Confederate Rebels, while also declaring war on the U.S. This forced Lincoln to sign a 750,000 man draft by the executive order, but so far only about 285,000 men were recruited for an enlistment and draft.

The only reason why he didn't get the number of men that he needs right now is because everyone believe that the war is lost and that there is no hope what so ever. Especially with the fact English occupying Detroit, Michigan and the whole state of Maine. As well as The British and French Naval ships that destroyed all the U.S. ships blockading the Confederate ports and are now blockading the Union. Preventing any transportation of supplies and Reinforcements being able to be sent to the Union Forces that are trying to hold on to New Orleans, as well as escape for the Forces stationed there as the Confederate Rebels and French forces kept attacking. Lincoln knew that it was only a matter of time before General Butler surrenders New Orleans to the enemy.

However Lincoln still believed that there is always a chance and that the war is not lost yet. He believe that the only way to change the tide was to destroy Robert Lee's Army of Northern Virginia and James Lee's reformed Army of Northern Kentucky. This would increase Morale and have everyone believe that the war can be won. He knew that soon that Hancock will soon in a matter of a days will be advancing to Falmouth, Kentucky, that will no doubt force Jamie Lee attack Hancock in his own terms. While Robert Lee will obviously will advance into Pennsylvania in the matter of a month or two, so that was not a worry yet. As he knew that if Jamie's Army is destroyed, then Robert will send some units to help out James in future engagements. Making Robert Lee's Army weaker.

Lincoln sighed as he went to his desk to drink in shame for he knew what storm the public will make once they heard the surrender of San Francisco. He prayed to God for the plans that he laid out will work or else the Union will forever be lost.

* * *

Versailles, Kentucky, C.S.A.

James sat a stand as the Confederate President Jefferson Davis gave his speech to about 100,000 Confederate citizens that were eager to listen to the speech that Jefferson began to give to which would be famously be known as the Versailles Address.

"My fellow Confederates, about 86 years ago, our founding fathers built the nation that we were once whole; upon the values of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. Now, we are at war with the nation that they built, for the Government there have ignored those values and refuse to acknowledge the laws that our founders have wrote in order to build a more perfect Union. However, that Union is broken by a corrupt administration the North. The ideas that the founders that we honor have always been remembered and right the way it should always be. For that Democracy will always be run by, of, and for the people. Freedom shall always be free and by the grace of god it shall always be, even in the Heavenly Kingdom of the Lord Almighty."

The people clapped and cheered as the band began to play Dixie. While the crowd sang with the music as James decided to join in the singing as loud as his lungs would let him. He smiled as he saw people began waving their flags of the Confederate Battle Flag; which has criss-cross bars and thirteen stars inside the bars. The inside of the bars were blue while the triangles outside of the bars were red. James couldn't help and feel that the people in the crowd believe that as if the war is already won; but James knew that's not true yet and he is going to make that it is won.

He looked up at the sky and in his mind prayed "Father, you who knows all things, I ask you to end this war and have the Yankee's come for peace to the Confederacy and that after the war, an era of peace and friendship between the Union and the Confederacy to be made; even after I die. Even if it costs me my life, I will consider it an honor. Amen."

He kissed the cross around his neck as he knew that the Holy Father is with him right and has heard his prayer.


	7. Charge, Plans, and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/GODS AND GENERALS.Hey, everyone. I am really sorry, again. I know this is becoming a habit and I have no real excuse, only that I had college as a bigger priority. However, I have come to a compromise with myself to where I can do a little work on the next chapter each day. I plan to at least do 500 words each weekday and on weekend days, including Fridays, at least 750 words. Hopefully, this plan will have the next chapter done by the end of next month. I promise everyone that and if it is going to be late, I will let everyone know.
> 
> Now, about this chapter, I worked hard on it and stay up late to finish it. However, I am glad to complete it. If there is any grammar problems, please feel let me know and tell me how I should fix. I know that I am not perfect, but I will to make this story as much enjoyable as possible. It is just I have flaws in write a story…hell, I even have flaws in write an essay and have to have it check by the College Writing Center and by the tutors that I have. 
> 
> So, I am now thinking of hiring a Beta to help me make sure that this story is making sense and is also grammarly correct. If anyone wishes to beta my story, be sure to PM me and give me at least a week to look over your please works to see the experience and quality that you have for this story.
> 
> Now, besides all of that, please give some feedback off how you felt, liked, or did not like about the story/chapter. Until next time, the Chapter of the fictional Battle of Falmouth. This might be a long chapter.

June 25, 1862, 12:00 A.M.

Falmouth, Kentucky, C.S.A.

It was midnight in the small town of Falmouth, The citizens of the once peaceful town couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen later today. As yesterday a division from James Lee’s Army of Northern Kentucky attack two Divisions of Hancock’s 2nd Army of the Ohio that are holding the high grounds. The Union General in command of the two divisions’ was John Buford, who managed to hold out against the assault of the Confederate Division lead by General Evans. Though the Union managed to beat Evans back, there was the feeling that the battle that would continue in the morning would be a Confederate victory once. Once General Lee arrived to take command of the battle with reinforcements.

 

Though they thought that he would continue the battle in the morning. If only they knew that was not how James Lee fights as they would later hear the sounds of war in the dead of night.

* * *

 

Outside of Falmouth, ahead of the hills behind the town. James Lee watched through his binoculars at the number of Yankee camp tents filled with sleeping Yankee’s, which were unaware that they would be for a big surprise. James was still a bit angry that he had to attack at this time, for it would tire the men. He knew that he must do this in order to have a chance to destroy Hancock’s Army and advance into Ohio. When he arrived about a few hours earlier, he seriously chewed out General Mark Evans for starting an engagement without his permission. James knew that if Evans Division had been destroyed it would have lead to the Union thinking that he has a weakness. He definitely didn’t want to give the Union that kind of idea, especially President Lincoln.

 

Giving the Union hope was the last thing James wanted to do, and now he was going to crush that Union Pride by attacking when they least expected. His plan was simple, Attack the Union with a full on Charge from their front and rear, along with an attack on their left flank. James couldn’t help but smile knowing that the Union would be in a big surprise.

 

“General Lee,” he heard.

 

James turned around and when he saw who it was, he smiled.

 

The man that called for him was wearing a uniform like his. He had a light blue eyes, a weird type of style of a beard, a puffy mustache, and a smile that looked like as if he was a child on Christmas.

 

“Yes, General Pickett? What is it?” James asked.

 

“Sir, my Division, and General Russel’s Division are in place. We are ready to begin the charge.” Pickett answered, with a salute.

 

James saluted back and replied, “Splendid. What about Roberts and Clark’s divisions?”

 

“They are at their positions, General Lee,” Pickett replied with a buck toothy grin.

 

James nodded and instructed that the charge will begin in ten minutes.

 

General Pickett nodded and saluted as he ran back to his horse to spread the orders. James turned around looking at the lights of the Union camps, which were filled with sleeping Yankee’s. He could see it now, the blue boys running in terror as they were attacked from all sides from the Confederate Army. It felt like a reality, a dream that became very real. He felt the air breath upon him, a wind of a coming victory.

 

“General Pickett is quite the chap, I would say. Would agree General Lee?” inquired a very friendly voice.

 

James knew that voice. It was the voice of the very cheerful Colonel Arthur Fremantle of England’s Coldstream Guards. He was sent over from England originally as an observer of Queen Victoria after the victory of Fort Henry. However, After Versailles, England, and France seeing this as an excellent opportunity to join the war and maybe get something out it. Fremantle was then made unofficially as an instructor to help discipline and train the Confederate Army. The men in the Army saw him as a Marquis de Lafayette because the way he taught them new moves and tactics were like the stories of Lafayette in the First War of Independence. They respected him and saw him as one of their own. Fremantle even once told him that he enjoys being a part of this army. It gives him a sense of pride more than he experienced in the British Army.

 

He remembered Fremantle telling in a conversation while playing poker, about that he and the rest of the Confederate citizens are just transplanted Englishmen and that he wished that his country and the Confederacy will forever be allies. James nodded, as he gave a straight out bluff in the table. He shook his head as he came back to the present. Slowly, he turned around and looked at the English Colonel. He wore his tradition blood red uniform and hat with black shoes. He was slim, brown hair, brown mustache, and blue eyes, which were dancing happily.

 

James smiled as he replied, “Pickett is a good man, and he fought with my father in the Mexican War.”

 

“Ah, yes, The Mexican War. I believe that was a war fought over the fact that Texas wanted to join the once firm and fair Union if I am correct.” Fremantle uttered cheerfully.

 

“Kind of,” James answered.

 

“May I speak freely, General Lee?”

 

“You May indeed. It is a free country, mostly.”

 

“Why attack Buford at night, instead of at daylight? I mean, there are surely going to be some risks in fighting in the dark. Also, it is…well…how should I say...not normal in warfare.” Fremantle spoke with confusing as he desperately tried the correct word that he was attempting to say.

 

James smiled as he expected this, “Well, Colonel Fremantle, the reason, why I am attacking Buford at night, is because of the fact that he and the Yankee’s are mostly asleep. So they will not be able to see this coming at all. Now, yes, there are risks. However, doesn’t War always involve risks? I am risking my life to help save my home state of Virginia. Warfare is constantly changing as each one comes and goes. During a war, something new is invented to help end the war quicker. Each war is different.”

 

Fremantle nodded in understanding as he went back to his horse to find the tallest tree he could find to get a good view of the coming charge.

James sighed as looked at his watch, and realized that there was still three minutes left till the attack starts. He decided what he should do next. Then it came to him, he could join General Pickett’s division in the charge. So he quickly ran back to Traveler and climbed up the saddle; while moving faster than the wind, Traveler began to take to where Pickett’s Division is positioned. He felt himself shack as Traveler ran faster and faster to Pickett. James had always felt himself connected to Traveler somehow in some way like he knew what was feeling and thinking. Some of the Troops in Army feel at times funny when they see him talking to Traveler like he’s a human. However, James would just shrug it off as normal.

 

Then the sight of Pickett’s three brigades’ came in James’s view. He slowly had Traveler slow and stop right beside the shocked General Pickett and his Brigade Commanders.

 

“Nice to see you, General Pickett. I have decided to join you and your Virginians in this charge, tonight.” James announced happily with a big smile.

 

One of the Brigade Commanders (Garnet, James believed) said with shock “But General, you shouldn’t be joining the men. It is too dangerous. We can’t risk losing you.”

 

“Well,” James replied with honesty, “I am willing to take the risk.”

 

The Commanders nodded as they knew that they could not stop the Commanding General. James looked at his watch again and noticed the time. 12:10, it was time for the attack. He looked at General Pickett.

 

“You may begin the Attack, now.”

 

General Pickett nodded as he silently began giving orders. James could see that most of the men around him were ready to the coming fight. He could their faces. The faces of knowing that a victory is coming. These are willing to achieve success at day or night, winter or summer. He listened as each one of the men gave an intense prayer in case if they do not survive the coming engagement. Then came the silent order to advance that from Pickett.

 

It was at first a slow march, just to make sure that they division still has the element of surprise before they make the charge. He slowly followed them at the rear while pulling out the flag that his father had sent him and attached it to a large pole. It was the state flag of Virginia with Virtue standing over the death of Tyranny in a circular seal that the Virginian Motto in Latin; which was “Death to Tyrants”. Below the seal was the Lee Family seal with the motto in Latin, “Not Unmindful of the Future”. With the Flag, he felt like a proud Virginian.

 

Slowly, inch by inch, he could see Union camps getting closer and closer. It was there, right in the open for an attack from all sides. From Pickett at the Center of the 4 Union Brigades or 2 Divisions, Roberts of the 1st Cavalry Division (part of Forrest’s New Cavalry Corps) attack at the rear of the Union, Clarks Division at the Union’s East Flank, and Russel’s Division at the Union’s West Flank. The Plan was basically to choke the Union Divisions to Surrender. He knows this plan will work, it has to; or else this will change his plans.

 

He noticed that they were not far from the Union Camps. He could see Russel’s Division about to attack the Union’s West Flank. He could tell that they were ready for the fight from the distance. Then he heard the Rebel Yell from Pickett’s Division as they made a fast charge towards the Yankee’s, waking up the shocked the Blue Boys as they could not believe what was happening. Many of them were yelling to the others to run, few of them were actually giving orders to grab their muskets and form up. However, they were not very successful. James watched as the Virginians began firing into the mass of running Yankee’s, this lead to bodies of blue falling to the ground like rain. Then came the Artillery fire to the Union Camps, which destroyed a tent or two. There was a small formation of Yankee’s that lined up to try and pushed the attacking Confederates. However, it only took one volley from Armistead’s Brigade to take out most of them and have the rest of their running like dogs.

 

He turned to his left and noticed that a large of Yankee’s was now surrounded by a detachment of Roberts Cavalry; who were being held as Prisoners of War. The engagement was ended as quickly as it began, as the Yankee’s realized that they were now surrounded. At first the attack was loud enough to be heard at Washington, but then about 5 minutes later, it was becoming as quite as a mouse.

 

He slowly rode around the now captured Union Camp and saw rows of Yankee’s being held as Prisoners of War. Near were also piles of dead Yankee’s; however he didn’t notice a lot of Confederate causalities. There were only a few, the ones that were proper taken out by a Yankee trying to change the tide. As he passed probably the biggest of all the tents, he heard a disgruntled voice beside.

 

“General Lee, The Yankee Buford wishes to see.”

 

James turned to his left and nodded to the soldier, who was dying to kill Buford. Although, he couldn’t as before the attack he gave orders to every soldier in the attack to not kill Buford unless forced. The soldiers couldn’t lie if they did and turns out Buford did nothing as James could somehow see the truth in the men. He could be able to detect any lies in the men for some reason.

 

James slowly dismounted from Traveler, as he said to the horse, “I will be back in a bit, old friend.”

 

Traveler made a noise that James understood as, “Alright.”

 

Slowly James walked inside the large tent and noticed that it was probably the command tent of the two Yankee Divisions. The reason is that there was a pair of telegraph on a desk to his left. In front of him was a large table with a large map of Falmouth and the surround areas like the small town about 5 miles away called Morgan. At his right was a desk that probably ran things like the Commanding General’s documents. James could already see a list of orders that were approved by Lincoln and Hancock stacked in a pile on the desk. James decided to pick them up and look at them. The first one caught his attention.

 

_General Buford,_

_You are to hold your current position as long as possible. If you find yourself heavenly outnumbered, then you have permission by the President to withdraw across the river to the other side of Falmouth and report the positions of the Enemy to General Hancock, until he arrives in about 5 to 6 days._

_Signed,_

_Secretary of War: Benson_

 

“I knew that would be the first thing you would do. Look and see what you find about us, Jamie Lee”, said a solemn voice.

 

James looked around and saw a man in a blue uniform, with gold plated buttons. He had light blue eyes, brown hair, and a mustache that was thick at the junction below his nose. His brown hair showed his age, as they had a partial gray to it along with his mustache. His face had few signs of age, but James could clearly see them.

 

James smiled as he said, “Well, General Buford. What can I say? I wish to end this war very quickly.”

 

John Buford sighed as he said sadly, “Don’t we all. However, each side wants to be the victor and it leads to a long completion to pain and tears.”

 

James nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

 

“How old are you, General Lee?” Buford asked, with a curious voice.

 

James blinked, thinking of why he would be asking a question like that. He decided to go ahead and answer the question.

 

“14, sir… I mean 24.” James replied, nervous about his secret coming out and being discovered. He prayed that Buford didn’t catch that first part.

 

Buford gave him a surprised look and said, “That first answer sounded pretty honest and judging by the look of your face that probably the real answer. So, I am must ask. Why fight this war at this age? And how is it that the fool Burnside get his tail beaten a 14-year-old General at Versailles?”

 

“Well, first, I fight this war to protect my native state of Virginia and bring it glory. Second, Burnside didn’t know my age and still doesn’t know. He got beaten by his own arrogance.” James answered with honesty.

 

Buford nodded, agreeing with the second response. However, he was not going to argue with Jamie Lee about the first answer.

 

So he then asked, “Another thing, I must ask about General Sherman. I heard after that Charge that he did, he was wounded and captured. Is he ok?”

 

“Yes, but he is still severely hurt. He is suffering from the wounds and the doctor does not think he will live for probably about 3 to 4 years.”

 

Buford nodded, feeling sorry for Sherman.

 

“ _His wife has been regularly sending letters asking if he is alright or has returned from being captured._ ” Buford thought

      

“General, I am willing to make a deal with you. I need someone to return Sherman home to his family. He is not strong enough to run a horse by himself, so I was hoping that someone like you could maybe take him.” James implied.

 

Buford was shocked Lee’s proposal and then became confused. Why? Why has someone like him set free to transport another high-ranking soldier? Lee has the perfect bargaining chip for a prisoner exchange. It doesn’t make any sense. It is like letting the fish in the barrel get away and somehow get back into the ocean.

 

He asked James, who replied with a grin, “Well, I have no need for prisoners to be exchanged as there is barely any officer in your country’s hold that is being held as a Prisoner of War. Plus someone has to inform the Union what has happened tonight. Think General, about what will happen once everyone finds out that only you came out of the attack? Along with the fact that the President gave you permission to fall back to safety, it makes you the perfect scapegoat.”

 

Buford looked at Jamie Lee in shock. He could not believe how devious this teenage general was. Everything he said was true, he was the perfect scapegoat. It probably would not matter if he agreed to or not to take Sherman, he will probably still blamed by the press and Lincoln for the defeat. Even if anyone found out about Jamie’s actual age, then that is adding fuel to the fire. Buford did nothing, but a nod at James as he closed his eyes; Tired from the fact that he will face humiliation. He felt his eyes began to well-up with tears.

 

James felt sorry a little for Buford. However, he knew that War can make or break a person’s reputation. It can happen to anyone. Destinies change and respect falls after a defeat. The only thing that James could do for Buford was say a prayer for his reputation to be stored after the war.

 

“I will leave you here for an hour or two. The Guard will be outside should you ever need anything. Tomorrow, you will ride to Ohio and take Sherman home to his family.” James instructed.

 

All Buford did was nod again, willing to help a fellow wounded soldier and head home in shame as he knew that his career is finished. James left the tent to head back to his Command Tent outside of Falmouth.

* * *

 

It took about 30 minutes for him to return his as he was being cheered at by his fellow soldiers, who were always shaking his hands as a way of congratulations for his most recent victory. Many of them were offering him to join them in a drink; however, James did not have the time to. He has plans to make; another battle to prepare for.

 

When he reached his Command Tent, he slowly stepped off Traveler. He noticed that some of the troops were circling around the tent shouting in cheerful voices, “General Lee! General Lee! General Lee!” James could not help but admire the love and appreciation that the men in this army have for him. He remembered when first took command of the Army of Mississippi, the men would call him things; like the name that the Union gave him “Jamie Lee”. However, after many decisive victories, the men just stare at him like an angel of God. Things do change quickly after one proves their worth in salt.

 

James shook his head with a smile, as he slowly went inside the tent and noticed that all the Corps Commanders of his Army were already inside and waiting for him. As he stepped inside, they all saluted, Saying “General Lee.”

 

James greeted back as he said, “Good Morning or Night, Gentlemen; depending on what you wish to call it. We have achieved a victory today. However, Gentlemen, we have another one to prepare. Hancock is his way, and based upon capture enemy reports, he will arrive at least in 5 days. So, we must begin building trench later today.”

 

Some of the Corps Commanders looked at James like as if he grew another head.

 

Finally one spoke, James notice that it was General MacMahon of the Army’s French 5th Corps, “ But General, to build even more defenses to defeat the Yankee’s on our terms, we need other things like fences to slow down the enemies advance in the coming battle.”

 

James nodded and replied, “and How many more days do you think that we need, General MacMahon?’

 

MacMahon stroked his white mustache as he answered with a strong sense of honesty that fixed well with his French accent, “At least an extra couple of days, General Lee.”

 

James nodded in understanding and began to think of how he slows Hancock down to give that extra two days. Then an idea hit.

 

“General Tonks was the name of that man that informed me a week ago that he and his gang can any impossible mission?” James asked.

 

“I think his name was Jesse James, General Lee,” Tonks answered.

 

“Do you know where he is?”

 

Then it was General Bragg of 3rd Corps, who responded, “I believe that he and his gang is with my men, General. Shall I bring him to you?”

 

All James did was nod, as Bragg had someone sent for Jesse James.

 

“Now, on to other matters gentlemen, I want all of your men to begin building trenches and primary defenses to prepare for the coming battle in less than a week. Here is how I want you all to place your men. “, James instructed putting a large map of the Falmouth region and the heights in the area along with the small town of Morgan.

 

“General Beauregard, your are to deploy your men on the Hills that we have just captured from Buford. General’s Johnston and Bragg, your Corp’s is to extend from where Beauregard is to all the way near to this river peninsula that looks like a tooth. Now, General Tonks…” James began explaining in good detail to the rest of the Commanders.

 

After he finished explaining positions to the Commanders, he then asked, “Any questions, gentlemen?”

 

They all shook their heads, to which James dismissed them.

 

James looked at the map again and began to think of the coming engagement. Questions filled his mind. Will Hancock actually attack, when he arrives? How will he fight? How much causalities should be expected? Is he forgetting any important facts or future moves that he could do to beat Hancock? Should he request more men?

 

Then came a soft voice that said, “General?”

 

James blinked for a second as he turned around and noticed that it was General Tonks.

 

“General, sir. Mr. James is here to see you.” General Tonks informed.

 

James nodded as he said “Very well, send him in. However, I need you to do two things, General Tonks.”

 

“Yes, General?” Tonks asked curiously.

 

“I need you to a message to the Frankfort and informed them that I require the Garrison of the City to be sent for reinforcements. However, a small portion may be left behind.” James answered.

 

General Tonks nodded as he quickly wrote that down as he asked “And what is the Second thing, General?”

 

“I wish for a message to be sent to all of Kentucky’s people asking that I am willing to have the Confederate Treasury pay a man at least 20 dollars in gold a day in exchange that they help the Army of Northern Kentucky fight in the battle that is coming.”

 

Tonks was shocked, but still wrote it down as asked, “Anything else, sir?”

 

James shocked as Tonks left to send in Jesse James and to deliver the messages.

 

James noticed that as soon as Tonks left the tent, an overly excited teenage Jesse James came inside. James did nothing but smile at the teenager. He remembered when he received a letter from Jesse, requesting that he and his gang of Missouri Guerrillas be transferred to his Army with the promise that they do anything impossible. James decided to accept the request due to the fact that he is a teenager himself and believed that it should be fair anyways since teens are allowed to join the army anyway. He believed that Jesse can do the mission that he is going to assign him, especially with the fact that he will have in support 2 brigades of Cavalry with him.

 

“Well Corporal James,” he said, “Your time to shine has come. I have a very special mission for you and your gang. You are to bring with you a few wagons of very delicate Torpedoes and plant them here.”

 

He pointed at a small map where it showed a junction where two roads are connecting into one, about 10 miles north away from Falmouth.

 

Jesse nodded, while replying in a happy voice “It will be done, General.”

 

James nodded as he continued, “After that I want you to delay Hancock’s Army as much as possible. You may do this by stealing their cavalry horses at night, sabotaging their Artillery cannons, and a few skirmishes. However, you are not to begin a major engagement or anything like that. Do you understand?”

 

Jesse nodded very quickly like a child on sugar.

 

“Good, now, you may begin your mission right now. You are allowed to take with 2 additional brigades of Cavalry with you in support. General Tonks will lead you to where the Torpedoes are being stored. You are dismissed Corporal. Good luck and may God bless you and your gang.”

 

Jesse nodded as he gave James a salute and left to start his mission. His first mission to prove that he is a man.

 

James sighed as he looked back at the map, thinking about how his father doing right now. So far, after receiving reports from him, he was right now in Sharpsburg, Maryland. James smiled as he knew that both McClellan and Lincoln have no idea that his father was now in their territory and threaten to move to Washington, DC and capture it; while McClellan was still in Leesburg, Virginia. However, his father will be moving to an area that has very good ground. Luckily, the ground that spies sent over was so well that it was the perfect place for his father to force McClellan to attack; Specially with the fact that Lincoln is desperate for a magnificent victory. This means that Lincoln will force his generals to do the impossible and deadly in order to boost the Union Morale.

 

He looked at the name of the town on the map that he placed behind. It was a very detailed map of the ground that he wants his father to fortify and wait for McClellan to attack at. Its name was black and bold, James slowly touched the name. He could feel the coming victory. However, he knew that in order to ensure the success, confidence must not outweigh logic. He looked over the names of the hills that surrounded the town. Below the names were code names for them, so that when James gives an order for his father to make on a hill, the Union will not be able to know what hill he is talking about at all. Like Culp’s Hill is now Satan’s Touch. He even sent a message to his father instructing him to keep General Stuart near his Army and not too far, where communication is always possible. He did not want to be ass to Old Jeb, but he cannot afford any mistakes. He believed that even a small victory will make the Union believe that he has a weakness and if that happens, it will give them the hope to use that weakness and turn it against him. He knew that his father would understand and would also have Old Jeb understand.

 

* * *

 

Sharpsburg, Maryland

Confederate camps of the Army of Northern Virginia

Robert E. Lee listened as General Jackson explained to the other generals of the Army the importance that they reach to their designated hills once they arrived to the town that they would have the Union engage them at. Robert could only smile as he knew that way of speaking from his son. He remembered the day, when he managed to persuade the Governor of Virginia into signing a letter of recommendation to the President of the Virginia Military Institute, who was happy to accept James into the Military College. Robert smiled as he remembered seeing the look on James face, when he received his letter of accept. That cheerful smile and jumping all around the house, waving the letter like a flag that deserved respect. He even saw James sleeping with the letter in his hand. He chuckled at the memory.

 

However, he remembered the reason why he sent James to VMI. The letter and the magical prophecy! _The only person that can destroy Voldemort_. Voldemort? The name sounded like as if he was claiming as if he is immortal and invincible. He chuckled as he knew its meaning, “ _Flight from Death”_. Well, he will probably be in a surprise when he discovers that the boy that he wanted to kill has become a man and can lead an Army…or even a country to victory; especially with odds that are impossible to win against. What would his face be like, then? In the past, He imaged a person that was not human, a person that had the face of Satan and with teeth that were sharper than a bayonet. Until, one night before his son went back to VMI to fight in the war and for the glory of Virginia. He had a dream that showed the face of the monster. The imaged of the demon from hell that his son would have to face.

 

It had pale grey skin (skin that made the demon look like it was undead), a bald head that was covered by a robe with a hood that was blacker than night, and eyes…oh Mary Josephine…those eyes were redder than blood. They shown so bright that if one looked into them they could literally see the inside of the realm of Satan. Then he saw his face as a flame of a candle presented it. He literally lost his breath and felt his heart grow weak as he saw the face of the demon that his son would have to face in the future. It had no nose, only two straight lines that were cut to the area where they were supposed to be. The cheeks were hallowed and the lips of the demon were pale as his skin. Then the thing that frighten Robert the most was the Large Snake silvering around the demons arm. The size of it was enormous; it had to be at least 12 feet. Although, the way the snake was staring at him was like it found its lunch. Hissing its tongue in and out very fast.

 

Then suddenly, He felt all of his strength fade always as he saw the demon raised its wand and casted the spell that he once heard from his mother.

 

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ”

 

Then came the green light hitting him and then he woke up in a startle from his wife trying to wake him up. He did with a large cold sweat on him. He remembered his wife telling him that he was shaking and turning uncontrollably and asked what happened. He told his wife about the dream and described the face of the demon along with its snake. Martha had a pale face in the thought of her son facing that demon and told him that it must be a sign from the lord. A sign that he must try harder in preparing and ensuring that James survives the war. Or else the demon, which she believed had to be Voldemort, will bring a reign of terror to both the Magical and Muggle world in the future. Robert had to agree with her as he knew that she was right. She was always right, when it comes to things like this.

 

So, he then went to President Davis about having his Son being made a General in the Confederate Army or at least having him as his Aid-de-Camp. He remembered the reluctance Jefferson Davis had about it. However, more Generals were needed for the Army; he agreed to bring the option to Congress. Nevertheless, he should have some letters of recommendations from other officers and possibly from the President of VMI to booster James’s creditability. Robert had no problem with that, both General Jackson and President Smith were happy to write the letters. He even pulled a few favors from friends in the Magical Confederate Government to dose the Muggle Congressman with a potion in their coffees and teas that will have them vote for James. Favorably, of course. He may be a Squib, but he can do a few things here and there.

 

He was happy that he would not have to worry about James being killed while being used as a meat cutter in the front lines. When the news of James’s victory at Versailles came, he grinned and celebrated with his men over the fact. Then he was invited to the Presidential Celebration Ball at the White House in Richmond along with other high-ranking officers of his army. He went only to ask President Davis a few questions about the state of the war, so far. When he went there, he recalled seeing General Jackson and his wife or _Esposita_ , as Jackson always calls her. Those two most likely put Richmond’s best dancers at jealous during the music. He smiled at the speed of their dancing and the love that they showed to the whole city.

 

He then, finally, managed to have a talk with Jefferson Davis in his Presidential Office. As he asked if the Union are willing to negotiate peace at the moment. Jefferson replied that Lincoln sent a direct message saying basically that they will continue fighting. Robert sighed at the memory. He could not believe this, Lincoln knows that he is losing the war and should sign peace to end this war. Or else the blood that the Union have spilled will be brought into the northern states, causing more radical movements for peace in Washington and all over the country. However, he could not help and admire the determination that the Yankee President has in the cause.

 

“ _If given the chance, he would send in children into the Union Army to free the Southern Slaves._ ”, he thought.

 

He understood Lincoln’s reasons to want to end slavery. He and James both understood. However, there has to be other ways than this, to say it and threaten it directly would force the South to fight for it. The South was once too independent in slaves. Until, James managed to introduce the Negro Enlistment Act to Jefferson and even asked Congress to try to find ways to increase the production of the Confederacy. Both of these actions proved to be very successful. However, he recollected Vice-President Alexander Stephens and Actor John W. Booth stating that was against the values that the South was based upon and denounced James as a Traitor paid by the Union to disrupt the Southern Economy. Although, After Versailles and Fort Henry, they lost support in that belief.

 

“Excuse, Me. General Lee.”, came a voice that Robert knew too well.

 

He turned around and knew that it his Aid-de-Camp, Major Walter Taylor.

 

“General Stuart is inside the Headquarters and is also ready to see you.” Major Taylor explained.

 

General Lee sighed as he knew that it was going to be an unpleasant talk. It understood James’s reasoning, but it hurt Jeb Stuart. He nodded and walked into the small house not far. The owner of the home was happy to lend his home to the Confederate Army and was honored. It was not luxurious, but it was enough for him to use. Slowly, he passed through rotted old wooden door of the house and saw General Jeb Stuart of his Cavalry Corps standing beside the door. He wore his standard Cavalry Grey Uniform, with his impeccable hat that had a feather on top. His beard was like a thick as a bush. Robert smiled as he told Jeb to close the door and then be seated. Jeb nodded slowly, he could see a little anguish in the man. He knew what was coming. Lord, knows he would be like that as well. However, this talk must happen as Stuart is developing a sense of betrayal towards his son.

 

He noticed Jeb close the door a little hard, but not enough to get anyone’s attention. He slowly walked beside the chair next to his, then he said with angry, “General Lee, I refuse to sit, as your son orders me not go pass at most 20 miles from the Army. 20 miles! General, that is only enough to screen a battlefield. Not enough to sneak and destroy Union Cavalry as my missions have been at times. I know that I mostly have been only doing screening of Armies. However, I know how to engage Union Cavalry; I can do any impossible mission and at the same time send in report of Union positions. Then, Your son sends in that order, like as if he is questioning the quality I have in this Army…”

 

Lee held his hand out to stop Jeb Stuart, while rubbing his eyes. He thought for a minute and then looked back at Jeb’s glaring blue eyes as they became darker and darker. His hair stand up as if trying to touch the ceiling.

 

He then spoke with a soft and caring voice, “General Stuart, I know how you feel about the order James sent to you. However, let me explain. First, James does not doubt nor questions your abilities and quality to this Army. In fact, he is pleased and is impressed about it. He loves a cavalry man like you. Second, He knows that you are willing to do things that no one can else cannot do. He knows what that is like himself. Lastly, he is giving the order due to the fact that the plans that has been made by this operation does not require you and your cavalry to do as much scouting as you have done before. However, another reason that he gave the order, it is due to the fact that a Cavalryman loves to do some joy-ridding and there have been a few times that you have done that. ..”

 

“But sir…” Stuart exclaimed with shock.

 

“Those were excusable and understandable. However, James is worrying over the state in the war. Even though, we are winning. It will only take one huge defeat and then everything will be for nothing. Then, our Allies will believe that we are at defeat and stop helping, then leave us to the Union. James does not want that to happen. Like I have said earlier, he does not question or doubt your quality. He is just concerned.” Lee continued as he looked down.

 

Jeb looked down as he pulled out his sword and presented it Lee, speaking in a sad tone, “General, Seeing as your son has no use of my Corps, I wish to…”

 

“THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT! THERE IS NO TIME!” Robert yelled with a few tears, as he then took a deep breath and continue, “General, that it not what I mean. He and I have other uses for your Cavalry. It is just that we need you men intact for those uses. You must understand that. I know that you are not happy about the order. I know that with all my heart, it just we have our orders. We must follow those orders whether we like then or not. Orders are not meant to be loved, they are meant to be followed and done. So, as a Soldier, you must follow that order; even if it enrages you. However, James will make it up to you; I know my Son and he will do something in return. You just have to do as ordered and follow it. Do you understand, General?”

 

Jeb Stuart nodded in tears as he said slowly, “Yes, sir.”

 

Lee walked up to Jeb and placed the sword back into the holder, as he looked into the sad eyes as the Cavalrymen and hugged him.

 

“Let us speak no more of this and do our duty as a soldier. Alright, General Stuart?”

 

Jeb nodded as he apologized for his ruddiness. Lee nodded as he said that it was understandable. As Jeb slowly walked outside to sleep back at his tent.

 

Robert sighed as he felt the pain of yelling at someone that he considered as another son. He wished that he did not do, but it was too late. Now, he must watch as Jeb tries to prove his worth in salt in the coming battle. Even though, both he and James knew that it was not necessary. Slowly, he went to the bed next to him and heard Major Taylor walk inside as he tucked him in to the bed, so that he sleep. He slept feeling a pain in chest over what happened. However, he knew that it would be temporally. As he felt in to the land of dreams, he prayed for this war to end. It has gone on for too long with blood being spilt by the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I am really sorry, again. I know this is becoming a habit and I have no real excuse, only that I had college as a bigger priority. However, I have come to a compromise with myself to where I can do a little work on the next chapter each day. I plan to at least do 500 words each weekday and on weekend days, including Fridays, at least 750 words. Hopefully, this plan will have the next chapter done by the end of next month. I promise everyone that and if it is going to be late, I will let everyone know.
> 
> Now, about this chapter, I worked hard on it and stay up late to finish it. However, I am glad to complete it. If there is any grammar problems, please feel let me know and tell me how I should fix. I know that I am not perfect, but I will to make this story as much enjoyable as possible. It is just I have flaws in write a story…hell, I even have flaws in write an essay and have to have it check by the College Writing Center and by the tutors that I have. 
> 
> So, I am now thinking of hiring a Beta to help me make sure that this story is making sense and is also grammarly correct. If anyone wishes to beta my story, be sure to PM me and give me at least a week to look over your please works to see the experience and quality that you have for this story.
> 
> Now, besides all of that, please give some feedback off how you felt, liked, or did not like about the story/chapter. Until next time, the Chapter of the fictional Battle of Falmouth. This might be a long chapter.


	8. BK1: Falmouth and Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gods and Generals.
> 
> Hello, Everyone. I know that this is becoming a habit. But I have a legit excuse. I was during summer school and now in the Fall semester in college as well as a part-time work-study job at the college. So, at times, I would stay up late studying and would put my own education above my own health. However, on 4th of July, I literally fell through my ceiling and hurt my back by landing on my ass. I am recovering and have (luckily) no injuries that require surgery. Although, I learned a crucial lesson and that is “stay on boards; never stand on the sheetrock!”
> 
> However, while I was busy, I have been thinking on the plot of the story in ending the war. I have been studying the terrain of the city called Falmouth. Yes, it is a real place. It is about 60 miles southeast of Cincinnati. It is surrounded by the South Fork Licking River and Licking River. It has high grounds that would make it the perfect battlefield. More will be explained in the chapter, I think. 
> 
> However, before I continue the story, there is something that I state and reply to. After I had posted the chapter before this one, a guest reviewer commented in a coarse and unprofessional manner. This is summarized version, “Do you hate your F**king country?” 
> 
> I will answer this by saying that I do not hate my country. In fact if I had the opportunity, I would be proud to die for it in times of war (I am not in the armed forces but support it) and am to live in it. The reason why I made this story was original to recreate the events that were happening during the war. However, as time went by, I was curious on how the South could have won the war. That being said, no, I am not one of those people that believe that the South was not fighting for slavery. I know better, Slavery was the main reason why the war happened. I read part of the Texas (my home state) and South Carolina (the state that left the union first) Ordnances of Secession; to which proves that the war was mostly about slavery.
> 
> Now, Enough about this, on to the chapter.

July 1, 1862, at 9:30 A.M.  
Falmouth, Kentucky, C.S.A.

James watched as the troops got up and formed at the trenches. It has been a week and now Hancock’s 2nd Ohio has finally arrived to fight. As each day passed, men from all over the state of Kentucky took James’s offer and rode the military train’s in Lexington and Frankfort to the grounds. So far over 10,000 men came with their own muskets or from the Frankfort Armory. Then the City Guard came with about 12,000 men. James smiled; currently his Army has about 122,000 men; while Hancock has 91,000 men. As President Lincoln ordered Hancock to send 3 corps over to support McClellan’s Army of the Potomac and Heintzelman’s Army of the Northeast. As his father’s Army was discovered at Gettysburg, Pennsylvania and the British Army in Maine was making a march towards Boston. He will admit, he did not expect the British to make any kind of attack this soon, but perhaps it was because they may have learned something from the First War of Independence and War of 1812.

James could tell that Lincoln was on a last breath of hope. For if he suffers anymore defeats in either front and then the war is lost. There will be no way that the Union will be to build a formidable force to hold back either front. Congress will demand an armistice and end to the war. However, James knew that he must ensure that will be a bond of friendship between the Union and the Confederacy. If nothing were done to attain that then in the future, there would be hate and rivalry between the Union and the Confederacy. Then the Union will try to gain allies that will help her conquer the south and do away with Confederacy. He knew that it must be his job to ensure that.

“God provides the brains and the ability to achieve a person’s desire, so then I must use them!” he thought to himself.

Then he thought about after the war, he believed that to achieve the goal, he will have to either be an ambassador or congressman. To him, it was obvious that Congress will be more efficient. Nevertheless, he will have to start in the House of Representatives; as everyone believed that he was 24. On his next birthday, he will be eligible to qualify to be a Representative of the House for the midterm 1864 Elections for both the House and Senate. He believed to help his goal even better was to form his own political party; especially to help make the confederacy a better place to live in. He already had an idea of the policies that his Party would follow, like Industrialization, Fiscal, and even Progressivism. Like this, the nation needs to be ready to progress into the coming new century. James feared that the growth of Imperialism in Europe will lead to a force of evil that history will forever know in the 20th century; a force that he believed will challenge the Confederacy’s Independence.

However, James knew that the future will not come if this battle was not won. He looked over at where Hancock’s tired army was formed up at across the other side of the South Fork Licking River. It was no doubt that this would not be a position that Hancock would wish to attack him at. If he were him, he would move over to his left and completely force him to follow him to Frankfort. As the river would be a challenge to crossover, especially for artillery. There are few bridges to use for only a Brigade at a time. Especially, since Hancock has even less Artillery and horses for Calvary than he had before leaving Cincinnati; thanks to Corporal Jessie James, who had been effective in stealing Cannon and Horses from Hancock’s Army. How he did that, he will never know.  
However, all that James cared about was that the mission was done and Hancock’s Army is weak as well as tired. Since the Torpedoes took the Union by surprise and the number of hit & run attacks lowered their numbers. It was oblivious to James that Hancock is probably begging to President Lincoln to allow him to withdraw to the small town of Butler up north or force James to follow him to Frankfort. So, James decided to listen to the messages that were being exchanged, after having his other cavalry units connect him to the lines that Hancock was sending and receiving messages through. His officers had once asked him why not do what he did to Burnside at Versailles.

To which he replied, “It was effective once, but twice is like knowing a Play by heart; you know that lines that are going to be spoken.”

So he knew that it was best to know what is going to happen, instead of making it happen. James went into the tent used for telegraphs and decoding; as after Versailles the union begun using a code to protect their messages. However, all it took was a few well-paid Spies that were once for the union (but now for peace to be made) and then the code was cracked. So it was very easy to gain a victory when all people wanted is peace.

As soon as he stepped inside the tent, a clerk handed him a letter that was just decoded. James thanked him as he read the message.

_General Hancock,_

_You are ordered by the President to attack the Rebels as soon as possible._

_Secretary of War: Stevenson_

James smiled as he knew that exact place that Hancock is going to attack first.  


* * *

Union Camp of the 2nd Ohio

Winfield Hancock looked at the map that was drawn by scouts that went ahead of the Army. He stared at the way that the enemy was developed across. James Lee was completely entrenched and the advantages of the river. The river would slow would slow his Army down, especially with the fact that Jamie Lee stole about a quarter of his cannon and horses. How this happened, he still has no idea. However, this meant that this battle will be more costly on his side. Lee…well, he would barely have a scratch with those trenches and other weapons of defense that he built. Hell, he just learned that Lee built a road that would transport the food and supplies from the side of the front to another; it is even made to have the movement of reserve in troops that Lee needs to hold the line.

“This is not the place to fight a battle against Lee. He has too many advantages on his side. We should have Lee follow us to Frankfort. However, the President will not approve such a move, especially with the papers demanding a quick victory or an armistice.” He thought.

Then came in the message to attack Lee from Secretary of War: John Stevenson. Hancock signed, this first day will be costly. With his Army already tired from the continuous skirmishes by Jessie James and the torpedoes that the Army hit at a junction not far from Falmouth. He could tell that the morale was low and there were already desertions everywhere in his Army. He knew that he had to attack James Lee at a place that will force him to move out of the trenches and possibly withdraw from the battlefield.

The heights that are looking over the town that Beauregard's 1st Corps were occupying that would be the place to push James far enough to reform his lines out of the trenches. However, the problem was how many reserves did Lee have in support? With 3 corps less than he received, he would be at risk of being overwhelmed by Lee’s Army unless he received reinforcements. But the President will not make such a move as the Union was in danger of being dissolved. Without any other option, he gave General Banks Corps the order to attack Lee at the town heights. He, then, decided to have McDowell and Reynolds Corp’s to attack Lee’s center to cause a distraction.  


* * *

  


12:30 P.M.

James watched from behind the front lines of General George Pickett’s division as they continued to hold back against the stubborn Yankee’s. They kept coming and coming up the Hill that overlooked Falmouth, like as if they were determined to win this war with the impossible odds that are against them. James could not help, but admire these blue boys as they are willing to die in the belief of preserving the Union. He watched as troops that came from General Nathaniel Banks Corps, making multiple attacks in hopes of tiring out the Virginian boys of Pickett’s Division and the Corps of General Beauregard. In the field ahead, he could see the piles of blue bodies that fell to the strong defenses of the Southern Army.

He then heard General Pickett yell to his men, “Stand fast, boys! General Lee is watching, let us shows that we are proud to fight with our fellow Virginian General.”

The men cheered as they continued firing at the valley of charging Yankee’s.

General Pickett rode over to James on a brown horse and having a smile that reminded James of a Child on Christmas. He saluted James, as he was right beside him.

James greeted back as he asked “General Pickett, what is the status of your men?”

“General Lee, my men are still strong and willing to fight. We still have plenty of ammunition to kill everyone of them Yankee’s sooner or later, they will give up.” General Pickett replied.

“excellent. Just keep the Yankee’s at bay. It is imperative that we have control of this hill.”

“Don’t worry, sir, we will not let you down.”

James nodded as he decided to ride with Traveler over to his command tent. He repeatedly sent messages to his father on what should and needs to be done all the way at Gettysburg. It was not easy to control two fronts at the same time, but James was very efficient at it and it was part of his duties as General-In-Chief of the Confederate Army. So far, he learned that McClellan is engaging his father, but has failed to gain any ground and loses a high number of troops. His father estimated that it that the number of dead Yankee’s is about 10,000. It would definitely not be a good number for the Yankee Newspapers to learn.

Then as the day went on, James got reports that Reynolds and McDowell’s Corps were advancing to engaged Johnston and Bragg’s Corps. James smirked as he knew that there are torpedoes placed on the land that divided between the river and the Confederate trenches. So there will already be causalities before they even fire a shot. This will do without a doubt cause some rout inside of the ranks as they advanced. Although, in case if they are putting more pressure than expected, then he will have his Brother Robert Jr.’s Corps behind the other corps for emergencies.

He gave the orders to the courier, who saluted James as he rode off. James turned his attention to the positions of Johnston’s and Bragg’s Corps; as they were being engaged by the 2 Yankee Corps. He could see McDowell’s smaller corps was in a double column by Divisions were in the midst of routing as they suffered the most causalities. James could see the piles of blue coats that was laying on the ground dead, most were killed by the torpedoes that were planted. James looked to where Reynolds Corps were advancing. He could see that the whole corps, too, is in double column; using the second row as a reserve as the first row began marching and firing. It was very effective as each brigade took a few steps and fired, as the second row moved ahead and got a few more steps ahead of the first rows position to fire off a volley.

However, there was one flaw to the tactic. It made it very easy for the Confederate cannons to fire massive amounts of cannons balls and explosive shells at the Yankee’s. Even with the ones that Jessie James managed to steal for him. Slowly it was becoming a slaughter house as the cannons were tearing up Reynolds lines. It was then James noticed that the second line began to retreat after an hour of intensive artillery firing upon them. He watched as they ran towards the river and the strangest thing happened. He saw a man in an ornate blue Uniform riding up to the lines to reform his men. James could tell that this man was a General from his binoculars. However, he was not sure which type. He was pretty sure that it was not Hancock because this General had a much larger beard than what he saw in the Yankee newspapers of Hancock. Then suddenly, a cannonball exploded right behind the poor General and his horse. It was obvious that he was wounded by the explosion as he fell right on the earth in front of his horse and then came another explosive round hit the horse. The horse severely wounded and dying fell on top of his rider. His men already shocked by the amount of cannon firing at them ran like flies and began to move even faster to the safety of the river and bridge. Only a handful stayed to help the dying General out of the dead horse on top of him and carried him to nearby Hospital.

James felt sorry for the man as he knew that shrapnel inside the cannon balls would no doubt deal a mortal wound to a man. He knew that the chances of him surviving were slim. He felt even sorrier for the family of that General, losing a member of the family is something that he never wishes to experience. It was one of those things that gave him the desire to end this war as soon as possible; his brothers all volunteered in the Confederate Army at the start of the war. When he got the position of General-In-Chief, he wanted to give them all desk jobs; but he knew that if he did that they would never forgive him. So he allowed them to have an active duty.

He tried to stop thinking about it as he watched the first line of Yankee’s were all running as they heard the news that the General was severely wounded. The entire engagement at the center lasted for only a couple of hours, James knew that Hancock was most likely done in this section for today. However, James was not as it was only the opening act and he was going to wait where Hancock is vulnerable; then he is going to show him the finishing act. An act that would have the entire Yankee Army on run to Butler. It was something he orders to be made during the construction of the trenches. He had this idea in his pocket since Versailles, in case it was needed for only one time.

He did not want to waste a trick like this. Although, he wondered what will history will say about him when he does this action. Will he be known as a monster like Genghis Khan or a hero like George Washington? He knew it depends on the side that asks that question. It is one thing to be remembered as a man that fought a nation that he was once loyal to, in the honor of his home state of Virginia. Virginia was his blood. If she dies then so does he. Her heart controls his determination to fight in her honor and glory. Should her heart stop beating then he will have nothing to live for.

Then he received a message from his father at Gettysburg, saying:

_My Son,_

_We have managed to hold on to the heights and suffered little causalities. Although, I cannot say the same for the Federals as the field is covered with their dead and wounded. Tomorrow, shall we continue the battle with Meat or Fruit Rations?_

_Your Loving Farther,_   
_Robert E. Lee_   
_C.S.A. General of the Army of Northern Virginia_

James smiled as he knew what that last sentence meant. His father was asking whether he should continue letting McClellan to attack (in the code of Fruit Rations) or attack McClellan at first light when he least expects it (in the code of Meat Rations). He did this to confuse McClellan, in case he was listening to his messages and was going to take advantage of it. Plus, it was entertaining the thought of what Lincoln and McClellan are thinking that each one of the two means.

“Tell him to continue with the Fruit Rations,” James ordered the telegraph, officer.

“Yes, sir.” The soldier saluted with much confusions and hesitation.

James laughed as he listenings everything went quiet. The sound of silence was intense as there was not a sound that could be heard in the camps. James then realized that the fight over at the town heights must be over and that Pickett, as well as Bueragrad, held on as they pushed the Yankee’s back. He looked at the time on his pocket watch and saw that it was forty minutes past three. He decided to see what the current condition of Pickett’s division was. Slowly, he rode over to the heights and thought of the coming peace that he knew that he would enjoy.  


* * *

  
 July 2, 1862  
 9:00 A.M.

It was at Breakfast when James begin to seriously consider the plan he laid out. He really was not sure about it. The hole the project would create will be an obstacle and a massacre to climb over, so he knew that they must go around it. Several Divisions of Forrest’s Cavalry Corps would be needed to direct both Granger’s and McMahon’s Corps around it. This would be the best route as if the Infantry just charged ahead into the crater then they will be trapped around the crater and surrounded by Yankee’s, who would without a doubt make it into a turkey shoot. This would be a tremendous morale boost for the retaliation and press, who will indeed create a war cry that will lead the Yankee’s united under Lincoln. This was something James needs to avoid or else the war will turn.

However, he cannot attack the Yankee’s like they did to him yesterday; that will get him nowhere. Even if they do not have as much cannon as he does, the river will slow his men down to where the Yankee’s will aim at them like as if they were hunting for fish. He knew that this move will be the only way to have Hancock running and for him to play chase with him all the way to Ohio. He called for the Chief Engineer of his useful Engineer Division, these were the men he could count on to complete an engineering task that required hard work and determination; they were willing to build anything that James needed. They were even ready to make him his own plantation in Virginia after the war.

Before Hancock had arrived, James had them construct a massive tunnel that had several chambers at places that he assumed where Hancock would put his army. The chambers that the Yankee army were above them would be filled with a large amount of gun powered and explosives after the order was given. Then after that task was completed, a long line of fuses would be set up from the barrels to the entrance of the tunnels. James was still not sure about this plan, he felt that it was dirty. Like as if it was a sin against God to fight at this level of extreme. He remembered what he told Colonel Freemantle about Warfare changing, but this is a radical change. He always did not like a radical shift for he believed it was something that should not be down at a quick pace. Some things need more something for a change.

When the Chief Engineer came to see him, he knew that it was now or never. He could feel his lips dry out as he gave the orders for chambers 1 and 2 to be filled with explosives. The Chief Engineer nodded as he saluted happily at James, as he went to start the orders he had been given by the famous General Harry James Lee also known as the Napoleon of the Confederacy.

James closed his eyes as he wept tears hoping that the heavenly father will forgive him for the sins that he will commit on this day. He went to his journal to write in his memoirs of how he felt about this move and the possible aftereffects that would come. He kept this journal with him since the start of the war, as a book that will explain to future generations of how the Confederate War of Independence was fought and won. He read Napoleon’s Memoirs and was inspired to be someone great; someone, that was not afraid to die for his country or state. It was only fair that people will hear his thoughts of his strength to fight; just like he read Napoleon’s.

In the next hour, he decided to ride over to where the entrance to the tunnel was. He watched as he saw his men loading barrels of gunpowder in the entrance. They rolled it careful to the chambers that were to be filled. James watched as the men were joking about what a ‘Good Rebel Morning’ it will be for the Yankee’s. James always looked as he decided to check on both General Granger’s 6th British Corps and McMahon’s French Corps. As he did not want to be there to see the mighty explosion that was going to surprise the enemy.

* * *

  


2nd Ohio Camps  
10:32 A.M.

Winfield Hancock was nervous and scared. He was sweating from every pore in his body, as his uniform became soaked with his own sweat. The reason being was that his adversary in the Army of Northern Kentucky was quite in communications with Richmond, Virginia. Lee was always sending telegraph messages to someone at least every hour. Like yesterday, during the disastrous attack, he kept sending to both Richmond and Bobby Lee in Gettysburg on the current situation over here in Falmouth. If Jamie Lee is quite then, something was going to happen and it was not going to be good for him. That something is what scares him, what exactly could James be up to? Is he going to attack him? Is he going to pass around and play follow the leader to Ohio? Or is he going to raid his forces of their weapons and supplies again?

He is in the unknown and is pretty sure that Jamie Lee knows that; so he is going to do something that he will not forget. He sent another message to the President asking him to give permission to move to Ohio and fortify quickly. But he was denied and instructed to continue the engagement as well as that reinforcements will arrive by the end of the week. Hancock knew Lee, the probably knows that is going to do something to delay those reinforcements. Winfield even believed that by the time they arrive, his Army will already be eliminated. So he had two options: disobey a presidential order and retreat back to Ohio or continue the fight and pray that the reinforcements arrive to support him.

He looked at his pocket watch and noticed that it was 10:50 A.M. He knew that it take at least 5 hours till the Army is ready to withdraw. So it was better to start now and escape from whatever idea Lee had. He was just about to give the order to have his army prepare to withdraw from the city until suddenly. BOOM! And the ground around him shock; knocking him down to the ground. Hancock knew what cannons sounded like but that this was no cannon. It felt like it was coming from underground. He was in fear, was this what Lee planned and where was it from? He could not comprehend that it could have happened to his own lines. Then came a second explosion. This one was just as powerful as it too knocked Hancock to the ground.

He quickly got up and ran outside of his tent to see right in front of him were two large black smoke clouds in the shape of mushrooms, located where the Corps of both General's Hooker, Sickles, and Reynolds or what remains of it.

"This was his plan the whole time. He had another reason to have me here. He is attacking me by having my Army divided by two crater's. Lee is fighting in depths that no man has seen before. With the two crater's, He is going to have his men charge and then rip my men to scatters. And he has nothing to stop him now.", Hancock thought.

However, He was going to try to plug in the gaps. Everything that can be done will be done, even if it was in vein. Quickly he gave the order for Sykes Corps, who was supporting Banks tired Corps near the town, to move to the craters and assist in defending against the incoming rebels. However, one thing that he did not think, that too was what James anticipated him to do and would make a move that Hancock did not expect.

James looked ahead from the small town of Morgan to see the huge mushroom cloud on the Yankee lines. He wept as he knew that the sin was done and now he had to pray to God for forgiveness. Slowly, he looked away and looked at the lines of British and French troops; who were in awe and shock at the size of the explosion as well as its aftermath. James did not want to see what his sin had done but knew that everything in it was inhumane.

Then he thought, “War is inhumane!”

However, he knew that it is too late to change the past, he must go through with this as he remembered that he is fighting for his home state of Virginia. That is what important, his home. His home is why he is fighting against the nation that he had once been a proud citizen of. He knew that this war has been already bloody and painful to all sides as well as that with this move he could bring this war even closer to an end. He quickly gave the order for Granger and McMahon’s Corps to advance around the crater’s.

He watched as the British and French advanced, as the French Musicians played a loud song that he was sure Lincoln could hear at Washington. James remembered hearing those musicians play the song at the welcoming Military Parade back in Frankfort. If there were one word that James could describe the song, then it would be exquisite. He remembered talking with a young French Colonel Jean Delacour explaining to him that it is called La Victoire est a Nous; which is means "Victory is ours" in French. It was the song that played for the Old Guards attack on Wellington's center at Waterloo. James could see how Napoleonic these French troops were, even though they were most they are a part of the Foreign Legion. They had uniforms that were identical to the Napoleonic Wars. He thought the French as people that were firm and fair at Europe.

However, He knew that Napoleon the Third was going to make a move in North America while the Union was busy in trying to keep itself together and united. If he were him, he would challenge the Monroe doctrine and expand his influence of a Monarchy upon Mexico; so that he can gain a valuable ally in America. The reason Mexico would be the choice is because of its past as an unstable country. As it went through more governments than he can count. It was obvious to him that Napoleon would demand in return for helping in the war, that the Confederacy assists him in this plan.

James was not sure if he should be worried over this until he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw that it was a courier from his brother's, Robert Lee Jr, Reserve Corps.

"Sir, forgive me, your brother has instructed me to ask you if he can commence his flanking attack on Banks unsupported Corps?"

James began to think for at minute as he looked back to where he could see that Granger and MacMahon have successful managed to go around the crater's. They were now in the process of pushing the Yankee's back and dealing a heavy blow to them. He could see that the Yankee's were tired and fighting hard to make some kind of difference. It was then he knew now is the perfect moment.

"Now! Now! Now is the moment to end this battle and bring this war to a quicker end. Then I can go and beg for forgiveness to the Lord." He thought to himself.

He nodded as he said, " Yes! Yes, he may. He can tell that he can begin his attack to push the enemy off the field and if he desires reinforcements to let me know."

The courier nodded as he gave a quick salute and rode off to belay the orders for his General.

James looked back at the ensuing battle at the top of the craters. As he waited to see the end of it as he knew if he wins this war is fully won and the Yankee's will never be able to mount a counteroffensive ever again in this front of the war. This battle was already bloody, but he knew that it was just about to get even bloodier as the day ended. He could hear the screams of men from both sides, as well as the piles and piles of bodies in different colors, fall into the crater after being slain. He watched as this battle would last for another 5 hours as the Yankee's were being pushed into so many directions after their right flank was routed and running towards Ohio. They could only take so much, especially as his brother was attacking from their left flank. Then came in Beauregard's corps from Falmouth, where the pressure was too much and the whole Yankee Army began retreating to Ohio. Leaving their dead, wounded, and medical equipment behind without a second thought.

He gave orders for the enemies wounded to be treated and given the utmost care. There was even a large number of Yankee Prisoners of War. He had his men count both the dead, wounded, and captured Yankee's to see how much exactly did Hancock lose. It turns out that Hancock lost more than a third of his Army; 37,000 men and out of that 21,000 were dead. James smiled a little, with losses like that the only thing Hancock can do is be on the defensive and hope for a miracle. Then James began thinking that he should follow Hancock and catch him at a point to force him to surrender. However, his men were still tired from the 2 days of fighting. But they were still willing to follow him in any impossible task. He could feel their loyalty to him.

He decided that while his father was still fighting over at Gettysburg and forcing McClellan to attack till he makes a mistake. This way even if Lincoln is still stubborn after hearing of Hancock's and soon McClellan's defeat, the news of Hancock's future surrender will give him no choice but to negotiate peace or face a possible Impeachment from Congress. James felt a thrill of excitement as he knew that soon the war will be over and the blood spilling will end. Then his lovely state of Virginia will be safe at last and independent from the Yankee's.

"Hancock's Army is most likely still an unorganized mob. It will be like Manassas all over again, only this time the Confederacy takes the advantage." He thought to himself, trying to forget about his feelings about the sins that he committed.

He gave the orders to Tonks, Bragg, Johnston, and Rob to have their corps ready to peruse for Hancock's Army. It turned out that his gamble paid off a few days later.

* * *

  
August 5th, 1862  
Washington, D.C.  
Executive Mansion, Oval Office

"Are you sure there is not a way that the Southern States will rejoin the union? Seeing as they have proven their determination to preserve the institution of slavery, "asked a desperate Lincoln to James.

James could not help but admire the stubbornness in wanting to keep the Union as one. It has been weeks since he managed to defeat Hancock's Army at Falmouth and then surround him about 20 miles northwest of Falmouth. It was very easy as Hancock was just trying to get his Army back to Ohio as soon as possible. However, as soon as James managed to surround the General, he surrendered immediately to save lives. He made an Unconditional surrender that he signed in front of James as a photograph was taken of the event.

Then he heard the news of McClellan's defeat at Gettysburg on the 4th of July. It turned out that the Yankee General tired his Army enough to where as soon as General Jackson attacked it was a very quick rout of the whole Yankee. Then began the march to When the news came to the Yankee newspapers, the Yankee began demanded an Armistice or else Lincoln will face an Impeachment. Lincoln complied and on July 15th, he negotiate with the Coalition forces of the Confederates, French, and British. James was happy to hear the news as it was now clear that the War is won and that the South is now free of the Yankees. However, he knew he had one more thing to do to ensure it was over for good. He sent a private correspondence to President Davis in asking to be a part of the Peace Commission that would be negotiating with Yankee's in ending this war in a permanent manner.

President Davis was happy to put James in the Commission; in fact he made him in charge of the Commission. He headed the Commission with Vice-President Alexander Stephens and Secretary of State Robert Toombs. James was determined to make peace in any way possible to end a strong friendship between the two nations sure. However, he was not going to demand a lot; only the areas that were run by the Confederacy. He could tell that Stephens had a different idea and wanted a lot from the Union. It obvious that James will have to control him and decided to speak before Stephens causes problems.

"Mr. Lincoln, you must understand that the Confederacy has already voted to leave the Union and that we are not fighting for slavery anymore. We fought for our independence from the Union. The child has already left the house and has become independent enough to not live off his parents.", James explained to the disgraced President.

Abraham Lincoln smiled at the last part as he nodded while Stephen glared daggers at James. Stephens was a little bit over 50 years old with signs of aging over his face, eyes that are light brown, and wore a professional business suit.

He then asked, "and what exactly is it that the Southern States demand with their independence?"

Stephens was about to answer the question, but James quickly beat him to it.

"Both me and President Davis have agreed that we want the Union to recognize the Independence of the Confederate States along with that the organized territory in Confederate control below the 37th Parallel, and for state of Maryland to hold a referendum in determining whether or not to join the Confederacy. That's all and no reparations."

"WHAT?", Stephens yelled at James.

"Is that so? but you are asking for a lot of land in return of the promise of peace. Especially where the Southern States will have half of California in their sphere.", Lincoln said, who was a little shocked for he expects to hear some kind of significant demand that was bigger than that.

"Me and the President also agreed that in return the Confederacy will hand over half of the state of Missouri above the river and Ohio County in Virginia; also, should Maryland stay in the Union then Virginia will also give up the counties of Accomack and Northampton to the Union," James explained.

The 16th President of the United States did not know what to think, he really did not want to accept the deal. However, he knew that the people were losing hope in the stability in keeping the Union together. His only hope now was to make peace and start a reconstruction process for the Union. If the Rebels were demanded reparations, then it will be easy to repair the Union.

"If it goes through Congress, then I will sign it." he replied.

James nodded as he said "Very well, we are done for the day. You have a beautiful day, Mr. Lincoln."

Slowly, he walked out of the office with Stephens behind him. Just as he walked out and got to the end of the hallway, Stephens pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you got no honor for the South? Of course, Slavery is what we fought for. And what about the reparations, how do you suppose the South should be repaired after fighting this war without them?", Alexander Stephens growled.

"The South can increase its exports to help in the reconstruction process. And sir, Slavery may have been what we fought for in the beginning; however, that has changed, we fought for States Rights and the Independence of the Confederacy. I understand that you have a different opinion on the spoils of war, but the President has left me in charge of negotiations. So if you have a problem with me, you can telegraph the President." James replied calmly.

"You know what you do whatever you want because the President will most likely ignore me on the issue. I will not take part in a scheme to destroy the values of the South; and you better watch it, Lee, because not everyone has the same opinion that you have over those God damn Negros and will want to stomp you like the little Niger lover you are." Stephens exclaimed as he let go of James and walked away.

James shook his head as he thought Stephens was thinking politically of what he said and his reputation was already strong enough that his views will not damage it. If only he knew that Stephens also meant physically in the next few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am done with this chapter and soon I put James on his own timeline. Again, I am sorry for taking so long. I have been busy and soon I plan to do the BA-MA fast-track program for History at College; however, I will try to work on the chapters whenever I have the time. Now, I would like to remind people of the challenge that I have posted in this story. This is what is required:
> 
> Harry must be either raised by a famous person or reincarnated of a famous person.
> 
> If Harry is raised by a famous, he must return to his timeline during or before any of the school years
> 
> Harry must somehow change the Muggle World, Magical World, or both. If he is raised by a famous person, he can change the past, present, or both.
> 
> Relationships: Harry and anyone female or Harry/Harem. Absolutely no slash.
> 
> Now on things that are allowed and are your choice:
> 
> Harry can go to war against the Ministry of Magic.
> 
> Harry can have any Royal titles of any kind.
> 
> Manipulative Dumbledore
> 
> Blashing from the Weasley's
> 
> Super Harry/ Godlike Harry
> 
> If Harry is sorted at Hogwarts, he can go to any house (even new ones).
> 
> Harry can go to any magical school.
> 
> Although I would like to see a story where Harry is raised by Napoleon Bonaparte or FDR; but that is just me. You can choose whoever you like, except Adolf Hitler. If you have any questions or concerns, just send me a private message.


End file.
